Sacame de este horrible lugar que llamo vida
by Habda Ivanov
Summary: Ville Valo HIM se siente atrapado por sus propios recuerdos, de pronto conoce a una chica que se encuentra en la misma situación ¿Podrá ayudarlo? Dos recuerdos diferentes un mismo dolor. TERMINADO
1. Esa chica

**Sacame de este horrible lugar que llamo vida**

**Nota: HIM no me pertenece ni Ville Valo ni sus canciones pero las uso para el fic y decidi ponerlas traducidas para que asi se entendiera mas el fic. **

El mismo estudio de grabación, las mismas personas, las mismas canciones; nada de eso le importaba al muchacho de tez pálida y labios rojos; ni siquiera pensaba en los conciertos, los próximos discos, los fans y demás cosas y aunque quisiera, no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus perturbadores pensamientos. Cada vez eran más recurrentes, más aterradores, por más que quería dejar de pensar en todas esas horribles cosas no podía. Concentrarse era imposible para el, la música de su alrededor era cada vez más lejana; solo escuchaba dentro de si risas, gritos, llantos; no podía más…comenzó a cantar y apenas pronuncio las primeras palabras no pudo mas; cayó al suelo y la música se detuvo, sus compañeros soltaron los instrumentos y al instante corrieron a ayudarlo; lo sentaron en una silla que ahí se encontraba y el pareció volver en si; un hombre de gafas oscuras se acercó al chico y le preguntó:

-Ville ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Cancélalo todo- Contestó el chico

-¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar sorprendido el hombre

-Todo: conciertos, el disco, las grabaciones. No puedo más-

-Pero Ville, su agenda está llena, tienen tantos eventos. No puedo hacerlo-

-Yo tampoco, ya no puedo seguir-

-Ville, no puedes hacernos esto; en tres días inician nuestros conciertos y debemos de terminar el disco….- Dijo uno te los chicos que se encontraban ahí pero fue interrumpido por Ville

-¡No!- Grito el chico y se levantó –Ya no puedo más-

-Ville, por favor piensa en tu público, en tu banda- Dijo el hombre de gafas oscuras

-Está bien, pero déjenme ir hoy a casa, necesito descansar-

-Claro, han tenido unos días muy pesados, será mejor que vallan a descansar; nos vemos mañana-

Ville salió rápidamente, no quiso que nadie lo acompañara, llegó a "el lugar dónde solía pasar las noches", al menos así lo llamaba él, ese no era su hogar, era solo el lugar donde descansaba después de los conciertos, las grabaciones, etc. Su verdadero hogar estaba muy lejos de ahí y hace tiempo que lo había perdido. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, en ese momento las imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente; esas aterradoras imágenes que no lo dejaban vivir. Se levantó bruscamente y se quedó un momento en silencio, estaba cansado pero no quería dormir porque en sus sueños se encontraban esas perturbadoras imágenes, esa música terrorífica y esos recuerdos que tanto dolor le causaban a Ville.

-Debe de haber algo que me haga dejar de pensar en todo eso, no quiero seguir así, no puedo, simplemente no puedo-

Trató de mirar televisión un rato pero no podía fijar su atención en el programa, los recuerdos seguían atormentándolo.

-¡Basta!- Gritó recostándose en su cama, entonces escuchó el sonido de un auto, se asomó por la ventana y ahí estaba: esa chica, era simplemente hermosa, desde niño le gustaba; recordaba bien a esa pequeña niña de ojos enormes, delgada y siempre curiosa. Pocas veces la veía, pues cuando eran niños ella casi no salía, era muy tímida y le costaba trabajo hablar con los otros niños. El tampoco salía, prefería estar solo, había madurado muy rápido y los demás niños le parecían tontos, el se preocupaba por otras cosas cuando los demás niños solo pensaban en jugar todo el día, su vida había sido difícil, muy difícil, el siempre había sido diferente. Ville se encontraba pensando esto cuando vio a un chico salir del auto, tomaba de la cintura de ella, el se sentía furioso, sin embargo, el sabía que ellos desde hace mucho eran novios; los veía por las noches besándose en la puerta de la casa de ella, el sentía bastante rabia, quería matar a ese chico y decirle a esa chica cuanto la amaba. A él le gustaba pasar el tiempo mirándola por la ventana. Realmente no la veía mucho, ella estudiaba y el casi no tenía tiempo libre ya que se dedicaba de lleno a su banda, la cual tenía la fama que muchas bandas desearían tener pero ¿acaso eso importaba? El y su banda eran conocidos por todo el mundo, muchos premios, muchos discos, miles de fans, el dinero que querían pero ¿y eso que¿De que servía tanto dinero y fama si no podías disfrutarlas? Realmente Ville no tenía ganas de analizar esas preguntas, solo quería seguir viendo a esa chica como lo hacía desde hace años; le gustaba llegar de sus largas giras y mirar como había crecido ella, el recordaba llega de de una larga gira por toda Europa y sorprenderse mucho al ver a esa niña convertida en una hermosa mujer. Desde ese día había descubierto lo mucho que la amaba pero ¿Cómo decírselo? Ella seguramente ni siquiera lo conocía, solo se habían cruzado un par de veces y no había pasado nada, ella parecía ni siquiera notarlo, ambos ni siquiera sabían sus nombres…

Ella ya se había metido a su casa, el seguía ahí afuera sonriendo maliciosamente, como si acabara de hacer algo muy bueno, siempre que llegaban a casa de ella el tenia ese gesto en su rostro. Ville lo odiaba tanto, no solo por que era el novio de la chica que el más amaba, sino que por alguna razón ese tipo siempre le había dado muy mala espina, era difícil de explicar, además ella no se veía tan feliz a su lado, cuando llegaban el tenía esa mirada triste, melancólica, que desde hace un tiempo había adquirido, a veces cuando el la besaba, trataba de alejarse de el, y cuando besaba su cuello, ella se ponía muy nerviosa, cerraba los ojos y parecía sentir ese mismo dolor que Ville sentía noche tras noche, por eso la amaba tanto, por que además se identificaba con ella, parecían sentir el mismo dolor, ambos eran tan callados, compartían esa mirada melancólica y ese semblante tan misterioso, ella era realmente muy misteriosa, como si hubiera salido de una de esas horribles pesadillas que atormentaban tanto a Ville pero al mismo tiempo del más dulce y protector sueño.

No quiso seguir pensando en eso, al fin y al cabo, ella ya no estaba, ya estaba dentro de su casa, el solo se recostó y se quedó dormido, ahora sus sueños eran más dolorosos, a su alrededor estaba el mismo sufrimiento, veía a sus padres pero también la veía a ella, a ella chica tan bella, ella también sufría y verla sufrir era aun más doloroso para el, había caos a su alrededor, también estaba ese chico, el novio de la hermosa chica; también la atormentaba, seguía con su sonrisa maligna; el la besaba pero ella gemía de dolor, el quería ayudarla pero había otros seres que se lo impedían, que se encargaban de torturarlo a el, ahora ella estaba en el piso, aún más pálida que de costumbre, sangraba y lloraba sin cesar, todo era tan horrible….fue entonces que despertó, estaba sudando. Se sentó al pie de la cama, sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta un cigarro y lo prendió, se encontraba fumando cuando comenzó a toser, la tos era cada vez más intensa e incontrolable. Cuando por fin se detuvo, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Maldito vicio- Murmuró mirando el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano, volvió a llevarlo a su boca y siguió fumando

Volvió a recostarse, no quería dormir, no quería seguir viendo esas horrorosas imágenes, pero estaba tan cansado que eso no le importó. De nuevo se quedó dormido y siguió soñando con esas horrorosas escenas. Hasta que fue despertado por el sonido de su celular.

-Estupido celular- Murmuró y contestó -¿Bueno?

-¿Ville¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando- Dijo su representante

-Hoy no iré a ensayar- Dijo Ville fumándose otro cigarrillo

-Pero ¿Por qué¿Qué te está sucediendo?-

-No puedo ir, me siento muy mal- Dijo y de pronto le invadió de nuevo otro ataque de tos

-Es el cigarrillo, te lo he dicho muchas veces; ese maldito vicio te esta matando poco a poco-

-Que bien- Dijo Ville irónicamente

-Si sigues con eso perderás la voz y no podrás cantar nunca más, tu voz se ha deteriorado mucho desde que empezaste a fumar-

-¿Es eso lo único que importa?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Acaso solo les importa mi maldita voz?- Preguntó molestó Ville

-No, nos preocupa el maldito dinero que dejaremos de ganar si tú te mueres- Dijo sarcásticamente el representante y Ville solo rió

-Como quieras pero no iré hoy-

-Como quieras pero si el día que regreses te encuentras a otro en tu lugar no te quejes-

-No te preocupes, no lo haré- Dijo Ville tosiendo de nuevo

-Nos vemos después y ya deja ese maldito vicio-

-Como si fuera tan sencillo- Dijo Ville colgando el teléfono.

Entonces fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, solo había algo de sushi, y unas cervezas

-Como sea- Se dijo comiendo lo que quedaba de sushi y bebiendo una cerveza, luego se fue a su cama, no sabía que hacer. Se le ocurrió simplemente salir y rentar algunas películas "lo que haría cualquier tonto cuando tiene el día libre" pensó, compró algunas cervezas y regreso a "el lugar donde solía pasar las noches". Luego pidió una pizza y así pasó todo el día, bebiendo, fumando y viendo películas estupidas de terror.

Era ya de noche, cuando Ville escuchó de nuevo el sonido del auto y se asomó; allí estaba ella ¿era su imaginación o acababa de llorar? No sabía bien pues estaba algo ebrio, sin embargo notó que los ojos de esa chica se veían más tristes que nunca, tenía la cabeza abajo, como si estuviera avergonzada; entonces se acercó el tipo y la abrazó, ella cerró de nuevo los ojos y miró al chico, estaba diciéndole algo, se veía muy nerviosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, se tocaba el brazo y la cabeza nerviosamente, sin duda alguna tenía muchas ganas de llorar, parecía decirle a ese chico algo muy doloroso pero el seguía con su estupida sonrisa; ella simplemente hablaba negando con la cabeza y haciendo expresiones de dolor, cuando ella terminó de hablar el la abrazó, luego pareció susurrarle algo al oído y algunas lágrimas salieron de los hermosos ojos de la chica, entonces el la tomó por la cintura y la besó, ella trataba de evitarlo, Ville nunca la había visto tan asustada. Era obvio que ya no quería que la siguiera besando, tenía ganas de salir y golpear a ese idiota, de abrazar a esa chica pero no hizo nada, se sintió tan cobarde….

Al otro día Ville despertó y mientras se duchaba sonó de nuevo su celular, después escuchó la contestadota de su teléfono

–Ville se que estas ahí ¿Otra vez no vendrás a ensayar? Como quieras, pero ya te dije que cuando encuentres a otro cantando tus canciones no te quejes ¿O acaso ya te mató ese vicio?- Era la voz de su representante, a Ville realmente no le importó. Salió de ducharse y se vistió, le dolía mucho la cabeza y el pecho. Mientras se peinaba miró por la ventana y vio a la chica saliendo de su casa, así que se arregló rápidamente y salió; estaba dispuesto a hablar con esa chica, a terminar con ese misterio. Salió y la vio cerrando la puerta de su casa, acababa de sacar su auto. Entonces se acercó, ella volteó bruscamente y lo miró

-Hola- Dijo Ville

-Hola- Contestó la chica

-Valla, es la primera vez que nos saludamos- Dijo el chico tratando de sonreír

-Es cierto, llevamos años de ser vecinos y nunca nos habíamos saludado- Contestó la chica sonriendo

-Bueno, es que normalmente no nos vemos-

-Así es- Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de su auto

-Lindo auto- Dijo Ville y de pronto se sintió como el hombre más estupido del mundo

-Gracias, el tuyo no esta mal. Es un deportivo- Dijo

-Si, gracias. Cuando quieras puedo prestártelo- Dijo y sintió ganas de golpearse por las estupideces que estaba diciendo ¿acaso era tan difícil decirle "eres hermosa, desde hace años te amo"?, pero simplemente no podía decirlo, ella solo rió tímidamente

-Wow, gracias. Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos luego- Dijo

-Si, fue un gusto platicar contigo por primera vez después de tantos años-

-Si, te veo después- Dijo a punto de subir a su auto pero Ville no pudo más

-El te hace sufrir mucho ¿verdad?- Dijo y la chica lo miró

-¿Quién?- Preguntó

-Tu novio, tu ya no quieres estar a su lado, solo te hace sufrir- Dijo Ville y ella seguía mirándolo sorprendida

-¿Me has estado espiando?- Preguntó asustada

-Ayer…te vi con el, me di cuenta de que estabas muy triste y asustada-

-¿Escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando?- Preguntó aún más asustada

-No había necesidad, vi la expresión en tu rostro, tu comportamiento…con eso me basto para darme cuenta-

-Solo déjame en paz- Dijo metiéndose a su auto

-Se como te sientes, yo me siento igual- Ella bajo de nuevo del auto y se acercó a el

-¿Acaso sabes por lo que estoy pasando?-

-No dije que se lo que te esta pasando, dije que se como te sientes: vacía, sola, asustada, nerviosa, como si simplemente no importaras en este mundo, como si no fueras nada, como si quisieras gritar pero no puedes, quisieras escapar, ir a algún lugar donde el mundo no fuera basura, donde pudieras hacer lo que quisieras, pero simplemente sabes que no puedes ir a ese lugar y peor aún, no sabes realmente que es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, sientes que el rumbo por el que vas no es el correcto; pero no puedes detenerte…es como si….

-Como si toda tu vida fuera basura…- Interrumpió ella

-Igual me siento yo-

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó mirándolo con sus enormes y negros ojos

-Mi nombre es Ville y solo he sido tu vecino desde hace muchos años

-Soy Amanda- Dijo ofreciéndole la mano, el la tomó, su mano estaba fría, muy fría, como si estuviera muerta

-Mucho gusto- Ella solo sonrió levemente –Estás fría-

-Siempre estoy así, tú también estás frío-

-Tal vez mi corazón se detuvo y mi sangre se congeló desde hace mucho tiempo ya

Ella volvió a sonreír, su sonrisa era hermosa, aún así sus ojos se veían tristes, muy tristes. El quería ayudarla, sabía que solo de esa forma podía terminar con ese tormento.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- Preguntó Ville

- Tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro y a comprar algunas cosas-

- Bueno, realmente me hubiera gustado que saliéramos-

-Si, a mi también- Dijo –Bueno, nos vemos luego- Dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a su auto

-Al carajo con todo eso- Dijo Ville

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Amanda

-¿Qué?- Dijo Ville, ella de nuevo sonrió

-Tienes razón, podrá ser después ¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó ella y Ville sonrió

-A donde tú quieras- Dijo sonriendo Ville

-Vayamos a tomar algo, sube- Dijo Amanda

-¿No prefieres que vayamos en mi auto?- Dijo Ville

-Sería genial, pero si mis padres ven que no me fui en el auto me matarán

-Entiendo- Dijo Ville y subió al auto, los dos iban sin decir nada hasta que Ville rompió el silencio

-Y ¿Solo estudias o también trabajas?-

-No, también trabajo, ayudo en un consultorio médico, me sirve para practicar

- Ah¿Estudias medicina?

-Si- Contestó Amanda tímidamente

-Genial, así que todo eso de la sangre y las enfermedades te gusta

-Realmente no- Dijo Amanda y Ville la miró -La gente enferma me da asco, odio las operaciones y todas esas cosas-

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Bueno, mis padres querían que estudiara medicina

-Pero entonces ¿Tú no querías?

-Realmente no, pero eso no importa

-¿Cómo que no importa?- Dijo Ville –Si la que esta estudiando eso y trabajará en eso eres tu ¿no crees?

-Tal vez- Dijo ella y se estaciono en un lugar -¿Te parece bien aquí?- Preguntó

-¿Qué te parece a ti?

-Esta bien, pero si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar

Entonces Ville tomo las mejillas de Amanda y la miró –Mírame a los ojos y dime realmente a que lugar quieres ir-

-Donde tú decidas estará bien- Dijo bajando la cabeza

-¡No!- Gritó Ville –Se trata de donde tú te sientas a gusto y feliz, se trata del lugar que te guste

-Pues…yo…- Dijo Amanda

-Se trata de que tú estés a gusto contigo misma, de que tú tomes tus propias decisiones y mandes al diablo a todos los demás, de que a ti no te importé lo que digan o hagan

Ella se quedó callada un momento y luego comenzó a manejar, Ville sonrió

-Eso es- Dijo Ville

Llegaron a una cafetería en la que había cuadros de músicos en todas partes y se escuchaba música de The Doors

-Este lugar es bueno- Dijo Ville

-Siempre había querido venir aquí

-¿Te gusta la música?- Preguntó Ville

-Me encanta- Dijo emocionada Amanda pero luego pareció entristecer de nuevo

–Aunque últimamente no he escuchado mucha que digamos-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ville

-La escuela, el trabajo, exámenes, tu sabes…-

-¿Por qué sigues estudiando una carrera que no te gusta?-

-Mis padres dicen que es una carrera genial, que me servirá para ganar mucho dinero, bueno además mi padre se siente muy orgulloso…el siempre quiso ser doctor pero no pudo…- Dijo bajando la cabeza

-Pero, si a ti no te gusta no tienes que hacerlo, es tu vida ¿No crees?

-Es solo que es muy difícil, además tu también dijiste que no estás muy a gusto con tu vida ¿No es así?

-Si, tienes razón, es como si a veces sintiera que mi vida no tiene sentido

-Te entiendo- Dijo con una expresión de tristeza –Y además, tú no me has dicho a que te dedicas

-Si, tienes razón. Pues yo soy vocalista de una banda-

-¿En serio? Eso es maravilloso ¿Y que tipo de música toca tu banda¿Rock?- Preguntó emocionada

-No, nosotros nos consideramos los creadores del "Love Metal"

-Eso suena genial, me encantaría escuchar a tu banda

-Cuando quieras puedes ir a escucharnos

-Claro¿Y cómo se llama tu banda?

-HIM- Respondió Ville y ella rió

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Es solo que…yo sabía que esa es una banda súper exitosa y mundialmente conocida

-Así es, esa es mi banda

-¿Y cómo es que estas aquí conmigo y no en un concierto ante miles de personas?

-Decidí darme un descanso, me canse de mi horrible vida y decidí que sería mejor mandarlo todo al carajo por un rato

-Pero ¿Cómo puede no gustarte tu vida? Eres vocalista de una banda súper exitosa

-Es solo que….a veces lo tienes todo en la vida y te das cuenta de que realmente no vale nada, yo por ejemplo, tengo fama, dinero, fans y todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear, pero me siento solo ¿De qué sirve todo eso si no tengo con quien compartirlo o no puedo disfrutarlo? Es muy difícil de explicar, es como si te sintieras tan vacío, como si todo en tu vida fuera un tormento…-

-Comprendo- Contestó ella –Así me siento yo, pero ¿Cómo terminar con eso?-

-Pues…haz lo que yo, manda todo al infierno-

-Pero eso sería huir de tus problemas, pero yo quiero terminar con ellos-

-Tienes razón, la verdad esto de mandar todo al infierno no me está sirviendo de nada, siguen allí atormentándome-

-Es solo que mis problemas son tantos y tan fuertes….-

-No se trata de ver quien gana pero no creo que mi vida sea mejor que la tuya-

-¿En serio¿Acaso odias a lo que te dedicas más que a nada en este mundo¿Acaso tienes a una familia que lo último que hace es pensar en ti, que te controla y lastima jurando que "es lo mejor para ti"¿Acaso tienes a tu lado a un imbecil que quieres mandar al demonio pero no puedes?- Dijo Amanda

-Pues en realidad no odio mi carrera, es solo que a veces esto de la fama se me hace un medio tan vació, en lo que se refiere a familia no tengo y pues alguien a mi lado menos, estoy completamente solo-

-Yo también, es como si no tuviera a nadie en la vida-

-Bueno pues ya que ambos estamos solos…tal vez podemos contar el uno con el otro. Puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites-

-Tú también puedes contar conmigo- Contestó ella

-¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa?- Preguntó Ville

-Me gustaría que fuéramos a otro lugar, es solo que hay demasiada gente aquí-

-Lo se, Vámonos- Dijo Ville dejando dinero en la mesa

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó sonriendo ella

-Ahora me toca decidir a mí- Contestó Ville subiendo al auto y comenzó a manejar hasta que llegaron a un lugar rodeado de árboles, estaba completamente solo –Aquí nadie escuchará lo que digamos- Dijo y los dos bajaron y se sentaron al pie de un árbol

-¿Quieres comenzar?- Preguntó Ville

-¿A qué?- Preguntó Amanda

-A contarme por que tu vida es asquerosa ¿Comienzas tu o yo?

-Comienza tú- Dijo ella

-Bueno pues mi nombre es Ville Valo, soy vocalista de la banda de love metal HIM y odio mi vida por que está llena basura, de gente a mí alrededor asquerosamente falsa, de sonrisas falsas, de gente a la que solo le importa tu maldito dinero, de gente que aparenta ser tu amigo pero por dentro desea que mueras de la forma más horrible y quedarse con todo tu dinero, es como si en esta vida todo lo que importara fuera eso: el maldito dinero y quedar bien con las malditas personas, hay rumores horribles….Créeme, yo realmente amo la música pero es como si a veces, no lo se, como si a veces eso que tanto amas solo te llevará a la ruina total.

-Maldices demasiado- Dijo Amanda

-Créeme, todo lo que maldigo se lo merece- Ella rió y lo miró

-Me toca a mi: mi vida es asquerosa por que estoy estudiando la carrera más asquerosa del mundo, por que todo lo que hago lo odio, por que tengo una familia manipuladora que controla cada aspecto de mi vida, tengo una hermana rebelde que simplemente me odia y unos padres que me obligan a estudiar una carrera que odio, a vestirme como ellos quieren, a actuar como ellos creen que es mejor, y a ser novia del peor hombre del mundo

-Pero¿Por qué simplemente no se los dices?-

-No lo sé, creo que tengo miedo- Contestó bajando la cabeza

-¿Miedo a qué?

-A lo que pueda pasar después, a tal vez equivocarme, que mis padres tengan razón y que si no soy como ellos quieren que sea y que los demás me rechacen-

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto lo que los demás piensan de ti? Si a mi me importara ahora sería un licenciado inconforme con mi vida y odiando cada aspecto de ella

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué tú también sigues haciendo lo que odias?

-Me he preguntado muchas veces eso y creo que la razón es que también hay cosas buenas en mi vida; si dejara la música no me lo perdonaría jamás, es algo que amo con todo mi ser y disfruto, la verdad no quisiera dejar mi música sino a ese mundo hipócrita que la fama trae consigo-

-Comprendo, al menos hay algo bueno en tu vida, en la mía todo es un asco-

-Si solo seguimos lamentándonos y odiando nuestras vidas nada va a cambiar, por que no mejor tratar de buscar una solución a todo esto-

-Por que es muy difícil- Contestó ella –Pero, desde que tengo memoria te he visto solo, bueno, solo llegué a verte con un hombre ¿Qué hay con tu familia?

-No tengo, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, un tío se dedico a cuidarme, realmente no me cuidaba muy bien que digamos, por eso madure muy rápido y cuando me hice más independiente le pedí que me dejará en paz, el decidió dejarme la casa, nunca lo volví a ver. Me mandaba dinero pero apenas me alcanzaba para sobrevivir, tuve que luchar mucho y como mi pasión siempre fue la música, luché hasta que alguien me hizo caso, comencé colaborando con otras bandas hasta que HIM llegó-

-Wow, debió ser algo muy difícil pero ¿Tampoco tienes novia? Bueno eres guapo y muy famoso…-

-No, la soledad siempre ha sido mi única amiga-

-Igual yo, a pesar de tener a mis padres y mi hermana siempre he estado sola-

-Pero, eres genial ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?-

-No tengo, siempre me ha costado trabajo relacionarme con la gente, y aunque los tuviera; mis padres me controlan tanto que ni siquiera podría estar con ellos. Soy la chica solitaria de la universidad. Pero no me importa…estoy acostumbrada a esto de estar sola-

-Bueno pero tu ya me tienes a mi y yo ya te tengo a ti, ya no estamos completamente solos ¿No crees?-

-Tienes razón- Contestó ella sonriendo

-Pero ¿Qué me dices de tu novio¿Es tan malo el contigo?

-Así es- Dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-¿Y por qué te obligan tus padres a seguir con el?

-Es un médico, vienes de una familia también de médicos con un buen nivel económico. Dicen que con él me espera un muy buen futuro, además, creen que me quiere mucho-

-¿Y no es así?- Preguntó Ville

-El dice que si, pero su forma de actuar es tan diferente….-

-Pero ¿Qué te hace?-

Ella bajó la cabeza aún más –Es malo conmigo, me maltrata mucho-

-¿Te lastima?- Preguntó Ville y ella comenzó a llorar. Entonces Ville la abrazó –Es un idiota- Dijo

-Lo sé- Contestó ella

-Pero ¿Te golpea?- Ella siguió abrazándolo sin decir nada –Como puede ser tan estupido, tiene a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo a su lado y no sabe como tratarla-

Ella lo miró y preguntó -¿Crees que soy maravillosa?-

Ville se puso muy nervioso "claro, eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y por eso te amo tanto" pensaba. –Claro, si yo tuviera una novia tan extraordinaria como tú la trataría como toda una reina-

-Y si yo tuviera un novio tan maravilloso como tú sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, no habría más dolor en mi vida-

Ville la miró y pensó que era el momento de decirle cuanto la amaba, entonces tomo la mano de Amanda y la estiró un poco, entonces se levantó la maga de su blusa dejando ver su brazo el cual estaba lleno de cortadas

-Pero ¿Qué es todo esto¿El te hizo esto?-

Ella bajo la cabeza y de nuevo comenzó a llorar –No- Murmuró

-¿Entonces?- Volvió a preguntar Ville

-Yo- Dijo Amanda entre lágrimas

-¿Tu¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Dijo levantando aún más la manga de su blusa y vio como en todo el brazo había cortadas -¿Por qué haces esto?- Dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Esta es la forma en que expreso lo que siento- Contestó

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ville sorprendido

-Es solo que son tantos los problemas…a veces todo esto se vuelve insoportable, solo así siento un alivio a toda esta tensión que hay dentro de mi. Cuando hago esto es como si sintiera que tengo un control en mi vida. Además, también lo hago para sentir que estoy viva, el dolor que las cortadas me provocan me hace sentir que sigo en este mundo, que no estoy muerta en vida. Me hace sentir que sigo viva aunque toda yo este muerta.- Dijo llorando y Ville volvió a abrazarla

-Pero ¿Sólo lo haces en los brazos?

-No- Contestó llorando –Las piernas, el cuello, el abdomen, el pecho…en todo mi cuerpo-

-¿Y nadie lo había notado hasta ahora?-

-No, por eso siempre estoy cubierta, traigo pantalones y blusas largas; para que nadie vea ni pregunte nada. Mi novio tal vez lo ha notado pero…no creo que le importe-

Entonces Ville la miró y tomó su rostro –Dime la verdad ¿Te has llegado a cortar las venas o has intentado suicidarte?-

-Unas vez lo intente- Dijo llorando aún más –Acababa de llegar a mi casa después de salir con él, comencé a cortarme y luego llegué a mis venas…quise hacerlo pero fui tan cobarde que no pude. Algo dentro de mí me decía que aún había una razón para no hacerlo, para seguir viviendo. Creo que debí hacerlo-

-Pero eso no fue cobardía, fue valentía, el suicidio no es más que un acto de cobardía, de querer escapar de todo y al negarnos a esto y querer seguir viviendo para intentarlo de nuevo demostramos que somos lo suficiente valientes como para enfrentar los problemas que hay en nuestra vida, créeme que no es la mejor opción, yo también lo intente y no solo una vez-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Amanda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-La primera vez era aún muy niño, después de lo que le había pasado a mis padres ya no quería vivir, mi tío me había llevado a un enorme edificio a arreglar unos asuntos respecto a mi custodia, yo me escapé y subí a la azotea del edificio, grite que me quería morir y traté de lanzarme pero unos hombres me detuvieron. La segunda vez me corté las venas, eso fue antes de formar la banda, luego reaccione y milagrosamente pude detener el sangrado. Y hace unos años, regresando de una de las giras, me sentía tan mal que intenté ahorcarme, era de noche; acababa de tener otra de esas horribles pesadillas; pero al igual que tu sentía que aún había una razón para vivir y abandone esa estupida idea de terminar con mi vida. Entendí que nada ni nadie merecían que acabara con mi vida solo por eso. Ni tu familia, ni ese idiota ni nada merecen que termines con tu vida. No valen tanto como tu vida-

Ella volvió a sonreír y suspiro -¿De qué pesadillas hablas?- Preguntó y Ville cerró los ojos, ahora venían todas ellas de nuevo, de nuevo sintió todo ese dolor dentro de si, luego miró a Amanda y trató de controlarse

–Son horribles, desde hace años no me dejan en paz, son tan dolorosas, me hacen sufrir mucho; en ellas veo a mis padres, los veo morir, veo claramente la horrible forma en que murieron, yo también estoy sufriendo, hay caos a mi alrededor, las más horribles imágenes que cualquiera podría imaginar aparecen ahí, realmente a nadie le deseo eso; es un dolor insoportable noche tras noche y esto ha sido por años- Dijo Ville

-¿Viste morir a tus padres?- Preguntó ella sorprendida

-Regresábamos del supermercado cuando mi papá bajó del auto y unos hombres aparecieron y lo tomaron por la espalda amenazándolo con un cuchillo, luego obligaron a bajar a mi mamá; ella gritaba que hicieran lo que quisieran pero que a mi no me dañarán; me obligaron a bajar del auto y también me amenazaron; yo comencé a llorar y entonces mi papá golpeo a uno de ellos pero otro….otro imbecil le disparó y el cayó al suelo; mi madre me dijo que corriera y salí corriendo, luego otro tipo le encajo el cuchillo a mi madre…y yo lo vi todo…yo los vi morir, corrí varias calles y cuando regresé vi a mucha gente, había policías, me acerque y ahí vi a los dos…los dos estaban muertos- Dijo Ville y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Debió ser algo muy horrible- Dijo Amanda

-Lo peor en la vida- Contestó y los dos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Amanda

-¿Por qué qué?- Contestó Ville

-¿Por qué la vida es tan mala con nosotros?

-Tal vez porque nos tiene preparado algo bueno después de todo este infierno

-O tal vez porque nos odia- Contestó Amanda

-Eso tiene más sentido- Dijo Ville y luego sonrió

-Nunca te he escuchado cantar-

-¿Cómo? Eso es un pecado- Dijo Ville y ella sonrió –Necesitas escuchar a HIM urgentemente, sino quien sabe que podría pasar-

-¿Podrías cantarme algo?- Preguntó Amanda y Ville la miró a los ojos

-¿Ahorita¿No prefieres que te preste un disco de la banda?

-No. Prefiero escuchar en vivo tu dulce voz

-Mi voz puede ser todo menos dulce- Dijo Ville mientras ella seguía sonriendo

-Quiero comprobarlo. Cántame algo-

Ville se levantó sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa chica, entonces comenzó a cantar:

_El amor es una llama que no puede ser dominada_

_Y aunque somos su presa dispuesta, cariño_

_No somos a los que hay que culpar_

_Confianza es una palabra que todos los amantes conocen_

_El glorioso arte de manchar almas, cariño_

_No somos a los que hay que culpar_

_Entre mas tenemos mas queremos_

_Y entre mas lastimemos nuestros corazones, nena_

_Siempre terminara en lágrimas_

_Así que sigue fingiendo_

_Nuestro cielo vale la pena esperarlo_

_Sigue fingiendo que todo esta bien_

_Así que sigue fingiendo_

_Será el final de nuestro deseo_

_Sigue fingiendo_

_Esta bien_

_Cuando las dudas surgen el juego inicia_

_El que nunca ganaremos, nena_

_Siempre termina en lágrimas_

_Así que sigue fingiendo_

_Nuestro cielo vale la pena esperarlo_

_Sigue fingiendo que todo esta bien_

_Así que sigue fingiendo_

_Será el final de nuestro deseo_

_Sigue fingiendo_

_Esta bien_

_Así que sigue fingiendo_

_Nuestro cielo vale la pena esperarlo_

_Sigue fingiendo que todo esta bien_

_Así que sigue fingiendo_

_Será el final de nuestro deseo_

_Sigue fingiendo_

_Esta bien_

_El amor es una llama que no puede ser dominada_

_Y aunque somos su presa dispuesta, cariño_

_No somos a los que hay que culpar_

Ella derramó algunas lágrimas, muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos dolorosos, entonces miró fijamente a Ville y se limitó a decir –Es hermoso-

-¿La canción o mi voz?- Bromeó Ville

-Las dos- Dijo levantándose Amanda –Tienes una voz tan penetrante, tan diferente, tan…mágica y esa canción es hermosa "Nuestro cielo vale la pena esperarlo" ¿Eso crees?

-Así es- Contestó Ville –Sigamos fingiendo para llegar al final de nuestro deseo-

-Canta otra canción- Dijo Amanda y Ville no pudo resistirse, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que esa chica le pidiera

_Ella está sonriendo como el cielo cuando baja a la tierra._

_El sol brilla tanto que duele._

_Todos sus deseos al final se han hecho realidad_

_Su corazón está llorando, esta felicidad la está matando._

_Ella estará bien aquí en mis brazos_

_Tan enamorados._

_Ella estará bien aquí en mis brazos_

_No se puede ir._

_Ella estará bien aquí en mis brazos_

_Tan enamorados._

_Ella estará bien aquí en mis brazos_

_No se puede ir._

_Ella lo está intentando firmemente,_

_Pero su corazón no se volverá piedra, oh no..._

_Ella no para de llorar,_

_Pero yo no la dejaré sola_

_Nunca estará sola._

_Ella estará bien aquí en mis brazos_

_Tan enamorados._

_Ella estará bien aquí en mis brazos_

_No se puede ir._

_Ella estará bien aquí en mis brazos_

_Tan enamorados._

_Ella estará bien aquí en mis brazos_

_No se puede ir._

_Ella de nuevo se quedó callada, estaba tan impresionada; era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida –Quisiera sentirme así, quisiera que la felicidad me matara pero lo único que me esta matando es este dolor-_

_-Pero yo no te dejaré sola- Contestó Ville y ella lo abrazó_

_-Eres increíble- Dijo ella_.

Luego los dos volvieron a sentarse, nadie decía nada realmente, ella seguía abrazándolo, el solo suspiraba; por momentos murmuraban cosas sin sentido y los dos reían; por primera vez se habían olvidado completamente de todo. Todo era maravilloso para ellos hasta que el celular de Amanda sonó

-¿Bueno?

-¿Hija¿Por qué no has llegado aún?- Preguntó la voz de su madre al otro lado del teléfono

-Ah, sucedieron algunos imprevistos; tuve que ir a buscar a otro lugar las cosas que necesitaba, hay mucho tráfico, tú sabes. Estoy buscando unos libros pero ya voy para allá- Dijo Amanda

-Bueno. Sabes que no nos gusta que llegues tarde a la casa cuando estas sola-

-Si mamá, en un rato nos vemos- Dijo ella

-Bueno- Dijo y colgó

Amanda miró la hora de su reloj y se sorprendió

-Es tardísimo, tenemos que irnos

-No¿Realmente quieres irte? La estamos pasando tan bien

-Tú sabes bien que no pero mis padres van a matarme

-Está bien- Dijo Ville y subieron al auto.

Los dos iban bromeando y seguían diciendo cosas sin sentido, hasta que ya faltaba poco para llegar, entonces Ville se detuvo unas calles antes de llegar a su casa

-¿Por qué te detienes?- Preguntó ella

-Me bajaré aquí, si tus padres llegan a ver que vengo contigo imagínate lo que pasará

-Tienes razón, todo esto es tan injusto

-Lo sé, pero te prometo que todo esto cambiara, ahora apúrate si no quieres que tus padres te regañen

-Gracias, nunca en la vida me la había pasado tan bien-

-Yo tampoco, es como si todos los problemas hubieran desaparecido, como si solo importáramos tú y yo-

-Así, es- Contestó y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos luego-

-Si- Dijo Ville tocando su mejilla –Y por favor prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso…a cortarte-

-Lo prometo, ahora ya tengo una razón para no hacerlo y para seguir viviendo: Tú- Dijo y el la miró muy sorprendido –Bueno, hasta luego- Dijo ella y arrancó el auto, manejó rápidamente hasta llegar a su casa

Bn aqui acaba el primer cápitulo, espero les guste y espero sus reviews.


	2. Te amo

Bueno, aui estoy de nuevo con la segunda parte de mi fic, quiero mandar un enorme agradecimiento a: **Anneliese666** gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste esta historia, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Amanda entró rápidamente a su casa cuando fue intercedida por su padre

-Hija, te has tardado mucho ¿pasó algo?

-Eh…mucho tráfico, ya sabes- Contestó nerviosa

-¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas?-

-Si, bueno no todo. Mañana después de ir a la iglesia iré a buscar lo que falta

-¿Cómo¿Tanto tiempo y no encontraste todo?

-Lo siento, eran muchas cosas, pase horas buscando el libro…

-Hablando de eso, me gustaría verlo, se ve muy interesante

-Eh…después te lo prestare- Dijo nerviosa –Necesito hacer tarea de ese libro- Luego miró su reloj –Tengo que ir a mi habitación a…hablarle a Fernando- Contestó y salió corriendo, entró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Se sentía tan extraña, el hablar con Ville la había hecho sentir un poco mejor, más aliviada. No se sentía muy bien del todo pero al menos en algún lugar dentro de si se sentía mejor.

Ville en cambio, se sentía mucho mejor, por fin se había atrevido a hablarle a esa chica, era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda la vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que tenía un nuevo problema, sentía que tenía que ayudar a Amanda, que ella y Ville ahora eran uno solo, sabía que tenía que ayudar a Amanda y que seguramente ella haría lo mismo y así terminarían con el tormento de ambos.

Al otro día, Ville se encontraba en el estudio de grabación ensayando, ahora cantaba como nunca pues sus canciones sonaban ahora tan diferentes, siempre cuando las escuchaba sólo recordaba sus problemas, su dolor. Pero ahora sus canciones también simbolizaban el dolor y la hermosura de aquella chica y el sólo imaginar ese dolor le provocaba cierta excitación a Ville pero ahora no podía comparar con nada el placer que sentía cuando Amanda y las canciones de él se juntaban en una misma melodía, en una misma letra. Eso era lo mejor que Ville podía sentir: su música y su mujer tan maravillosa. Porque ahora era su mujer, Amanda y Ville ahora eran uno solo, ella era parte de su ser.

-Maravilloso, Ville. Maravilloso- Dijo su representante aplaudiendo –Me alegra que por lo menos hayas hecho algo bueno después de que ayer nos hiciste perder de todo un día completo- Volvió a decir y Ville sólo recargó su guitarra en la pared –Por cierto, espero que ya estén preparados para pasado mañana- Dijo el hombre y Ville lo miró sorprendido

-¿Pasado mañana¿De qué rayos hablas?-

-Ville, me preocupas. No sólo te has vuelto un holgazán que trabaja cuando quiere, sino que ahora también se te olvidan las cosas. Es el cigarrillo, está acabando contigo. –

-¡Déjate de estupideces, maldita sea!- Gritó Ville

-Tranquilo, de verdad que estás mal. Pasado mañana salimos para Italia para empezar nuestra gira por Europa-

-¡¿Qué?! No, yo no voy a ir-

-Ville, no empieces por favor- Dijo su representante con cara de fastidio sentándose en un sillón que había en el estudio.

-Bryan, no me jodas. Yo no quiero ir, no puedo-

-No me jodás tú. Tienes un contrato y puedo demandarte si no lo cumples-

-Pero Bryan…-

-Déjame en paz y mejor ponte a ensayar- Dijo Bryan molesto y Ville obedeció murmurando algunas cosas, estaba muy molesto. Así continuo hasta que terminó el ensayo y salió rápidamente sin decir nada, cuando llegó a su casa se dio cuenta de que Amanda todavía no había llegado; así que esperó en el auto hasta que ésta llego. Salió de su auto y se acercó al de ella, cuando Amanda lo vio sonrío y bajó el vidrio.

-Hola- Dijo Ville susurrando

-Hola- Contestó sonriendo Amanda

-Eh…pues…sólo me acerque a saludar y a preguntar como estás-

-Igual que siempre- Contestó ella borrando por completo su sonrisa-

-Perdón, fue una pregunta estupida-

-No…no quise darte a entender eso, es que yo…- Dijo Amanda pero fue interrumpida por Ville

-No te preocupes- Contestó –Y… ¿Y él? Tu…tu…-

-Fernando- Contesto Amanda con tristeza –Está de viaje, regresa en 3 días-

-Ah. Debes sentirte mejor-

-Si-

-Díselo-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Amanda muy sorprendida

-Dile que lo odias. Termina con él-

-Ville, tu sabes bien que no es nada fácil. No puedo-

-Entonces yo lo diré-

-No, no es eso. Sabes que mis padres me matarían-

-Mándalo todo al infierno-

-¡Ville, no puedo hacerlo, maldita sea!- Gritó y de pronto se quedó callada, entonces Ville la miró y comenzó a reír -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Oírte maldecir, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, es algo tan gracioso y a la vez maravilloso. Es como escuchar a un ángel maldecir-

-Ah- Contestó Amanda tímidamente

-Te amo- Dijo Ville sin pensar, por fin había podido decirlo, había sido tan sencillo. Bajo la mirada por un instante y luego miro a Amanda, estaba muy sorprendida, completamente congelada

-Ah…te…tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego- Dijo Amanda y entró a su casa

-Maldita sea- Murmuró Ville. Ahora se sentía muy mal, había tenido la gloria en sus manos y la había dejado ir. Seguramente ella estaba muy asustada, lo más seguro es que ahora ella pensara que él era como el idiota de su novio. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía perderla, no podía irse así como así.

Al otro día, se encontraba ensayando en el estudio, entonces tomaron un descanso y Ville miró su reloj, se dirigió a la puerta pero Bryan lo interceptó.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Vuelvo en un rato- Dijo Ville y salió sin decir nada

Subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar, iría a buscar a Amanda a la universidad, sólo había una en la ciudad así que seguramente en esa Amanda iría, pensó Ville. Cuando al fin llegó, todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí lo miraron; sabía que llamaba mucho la atención, no sólo por su auto deportivo sino por sus múltiples tatuajes y su extravagante vestimenta, además, aunque ese día no llevaba maquillaje, su rostro era inconfundible y desde que llegó muchos lo reconocieron

-¡Es Ville, el vocalista de "HIM"!- Gritaron algunos y Ville sólo suspiro

-Maldita sea, aquí vamos- Dijo Ville mientras muchos se le acercaban, cada vez eran más; el trataba de preguntar por Amanda pero parecían no escucharlo, se abrió paso entre la gente y alcanzó a ver a Amanda que subía se dirigía a su auto.

-¡Amanda!- Gritó Ville y ella lo miró, estaba muy sorprendida. Él corrió hacía ella y los demás lo siguieron, llegó a donde estaba ella que seguía congelada mirándolo.

-Amanda…tu y yo. Tenemos que hablar- Dijo Ville y todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica, muy pocos la conocían y los que sabían de ella estaban aún más sorprendidos pues sabían lo callada y poco sociable que era ella.

-Si- Murmuró Amanda tímidamente mirando a todas las personas, Ville la tomó de la mano y la llevó rápidamente a su auto, luego arrancó y se fueron rápidamente mientras todos los que estaban ahí se encontraban muy sorprendidos y los miraban marcharse.

-Perdón por mi aparición tan…notable- Dijo Ville –Lo odio-

-Pero es genial, todos te aman-

-No es cierto, si no fuera por la maldita banda nadie me conocería y los que me conocieran me odiarían-

-Tengo que ir a trabajar-

-¿En cuanto tiempo?-

-En 1 hora y media. Y tengo que llegar a comer a mi casa-

-Suficiente tiempo para mí, dile a tus padres que irás a comer con un amigo-

-No tengo amigos…y ellos lo saben-

-Entonces invéntales algo- Dijo Ville sonriendo y ella sonrío tímidamente, tomó su celular y llamó a sus padres

-¿Bueno¿Mamá? Este…no voy a ir a comer. Me tengo que quedar aquí un rato…en la Universidad, a arreglar unas cosas y saliendo de aquí me voy a trabajar, comeré algo por aquí, si se que es la primera vez, no te preocupes, no, no tienes que venir es aquí con unos papeles…si, si ando bien en la escuela, no tengo problemas con nadie. Mamá tranquilízate por favor, no es nada grave, sólo un error en un trámite, estaré bien. Si, nos vemos mamá-

-Wow, ya entendía a lo que te refieres con eso de los padres controladores-

-Desde que tengo memoria han sido así. Esto no está bien, le mentía mis padres-

-No te estoy obligando a nada que no quieras- Dijo Ville y detuvo el auto –Si no quieres estar conmigo sólo dilo y puedes bajar del auto-

-No, si quiero estar contigo- Entonces Ville arrancó de nuevo –Pero no así-

-¿Así?-

-Escondiéndonos, teniendo miedo- Contestó Amanda

-¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó Ville estacionándose en un restaurante y los dos bajaron

-Mucho- Contestó Amanda –No a ti, a lo que puede pasar si mis padres o mi…él se enteran de esto, además tengo miedo a…a…-

-¿A qué?-

-A lo que pueda pasar, a que yo…-

-¿A qué tú qué?- Volvió a preguntar Ville mientras se sentaban, los dos se quedaron en silencio, el mesero llegó y los ordenaron

-Olvidalo- Murmuró Amanda y Ville se sintió desilusionado

-Yo…quería hablar de lo de ayer, ayer que te dije "te amo". Yo…no quería que te pusieras así, no quería que te asustaras-

-Si, es sólo que apenas nos conocemos además…es la primera vez que alguien me dice "te amo"-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno…tal vez Fernando me lo dijo alguna vez pero es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice de esa forma…tan…tan especial…tan…-

-Sincera- Contestó Ville

-Pero no sé-

-Lo sé, apenas nos conocemos y no quiero que te asustes pero desde que éramos niños sentía esto por ti y conforme fuimos creciendo también mi amor por ti- Dijo Ville tomando sus manos –Pero no quiero presionarte, ni asustarte, ni olvidarte a nada. Me encanta que seamos amigos y si toda la vida puede ser así pues va a ser maravilloso-

-Eres increíble- Dijo Amanda bajando la cabeza

-Yo…venía a despedirme- Dijo Ville

-¿Despedirte¿A dónde irás?-

-A Italia. Iniciaré una gira por toda Europa-

-Ah. Genial ¿Regresarás?-

-Claro. Pero como en 2 meses y medio-

-Wow, es mucho tiempo-

-Lo sé, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir pero ya sabes en el mundo de la música lo que menos importa es lo que yo piense, traté de hablar con Bryan pero fue imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión-

-No importa. ¿Bryan es tu representante o algo así?-

-Así es, por desgracia- Amanda sólo sonrío tímidamente y Ville hizo lo mismo –Hubiera preferido quedarme aquí contigo-

-Ah…si. Yo también hubiera preferido lo mismo-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, me encanta estar contigo. Solamente a tu lado me olvido de todo-

-Me pasa lo mismo. Oye, tengo una idea, ven conmigo a la gira-

-¿Qué¿Estás loco?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi idea?-

-Parece que no me conocieras. ¿Crees que es tan fácil decirle a mis padres "me voy 2 meses a Europa con Ville, el vecino de enfrente, a una gira de conciertos de su banda"?-

-Ya no necesitas su permiso, ya eres mayor de edad-

-Jared, no puedo-

-¡Deja de decir que no puedes!- Gritó Ville y Amanda bajó la cabeza –Perdón, no quería gritarte pero odio escucharte decir que no puedes, sólo tienes que confiar en ti misma-

-Pero…-

-Olvídalo, dejemos ese tema por la paz- Dijo Jared y tomó las manos de Amanda –No me gusta verte triste, sonría por favor-

-Lo intentaré- Dijo Amanda sonriendo levemente y Ville hizo lo mismo

-Ah, casi lo olvido- Dijo Ville dándole un papel doblado

-¿Qué es esto?-

-A dónde debes de llamar cuando te sientas triste o cuando simplemente necesites hablar con alguien-

-Gracias-

Al otro día Ville estaba esperando a Amanda a unas calles de su casa, ella lo reconoció al instante y paró de inmediato

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en un avión rumbo a Italia ¿Y dónde está tu auto?-

-¿Me llevarías?- Preguntó Ville sonriendo

-Pero tengo que ir…- Dijo Amanda pero luego sonrío –Sube al auto- Ville obedeció y Amanda arrancó, entonces Ville sacó un disco y lo puso en el estereo del auto

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Amanda

-Pongo un disco de HIM- Entonces la música comenzó a sonar y ella sonrío

-Se oye muy bien-

-Gracias-

Llegaron al lugar y Ville bajó, entonces miró a Amanda

-Nos vemos después- Dijo Ville

-Disfruta del viaje-

-¡Ja¿Sin ti? No lo creo-

-Te extrañaré-

-Yo mucho más- Dijo Ville, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-Estoy a un paso de llamar a mis abogados- Dijo Bryan muy molesto

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí- Dijo Ville y subió al avión.

CONTINUARA

Ojalá y les guste. Dejen sus reviews!


	3. Una promesa

Les dejo el tercer capitulo, pensaba publicarlo después pero decidí terminarlo y aqui lo tiene:

**Cápitulo 3: Una promesa**

Amanda manejó rápidamente y cuando llegó a la Universidad todos la miraron; algunos murmuraban algunas cosas y otros la miraron burlonamente, una chica se le acercó para preguntarle si era la novia de Jared pero ella respondió con un tímido "no", caminó rápidamente y cuando estaba por entrar a su salón 2 chicos la interceptaron.

-Valla, así que la tímida Amanda resultó estar saliendo con el famosísimo vocalista de "HIM"- Dijo uno de los chicos

-Impresionante cuñadita pero ¿Mi hermano ya sabe de esto?- Dijo el otro

-Por favor Steve…-

Entonces otra chica que había escuchado la plática se les unió

-No puedo creer que un tipo tan guapo como él se haya fijado en ti- Dijo la chica burlonamente

-Oye pero si Amandita no está tan mal- Dijo el otro chico mirando a Amanda –Si no se vistiera como anciana y se arreglara un poco más…mmm sería genial, yo si me animaría a algo con ella…bueno claro sólo una vez-

-¿Una? No, tú no sabes; si supieras lo que mi hermano me cuenta…no te animarías a una sino a muchas ¿verdad cuñadita? Ya me contó Fernando todo lo que hacen, con razón ha durado tanto contigo¿quién lo hubiera creído? Tan seriecita pero maravillosa a la hora de…-

-¡Steve! Déjame por favor…-

-Eso debe ser- Dijo la chica –Por que no encuentro otra forma para que alguien como Fernando y como Ville te hagan caso, seguramente sólo en eso eres buena-

-Pero tranquila cuñadita, yo no le diré nada a mi hermano; prefiero ver la cara que él va a poner cuando tu misma se lo digas-

Amanda sólo bajó la cabeza y entró al salón antes las miradas de todos.

Había pasado los días y los conciertos también; ahora se encontraban en Alemania, el concierto apenas había terminado y Ville entraba a su camerino, se recostó y murmuró -Al fin terminó- Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido pero el sonido de su celular lo despertó –Maldita sea ¿Y ahora quién es?- Dijo Ville y después contestó de mala gana -¿Bueno?-

-¿Ville¿Estás ocupado?- Era la voz de Amanda, Ville se levanto y miró al espejo

-¿Amanda? Me da tanto gusto escucharte, te he extrañado tanto- Dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de imaginarla: ahí estaba, en sus pensamientos; tan hermosa como siempre.

-¿Y crees que yo no? La vida es un asco sin ti- Dijo Amanda

-Buenos no creo que te haga sentir mejor pero por acá todo es igual-

-¿Acaso eso de dar conciertos frente a miles de personas que aman tu música no te gusta?-

-Si, pero estoy cansado, ya no tengo ganas de dar conciertos, solamente quiero estar por allá contigo-

-Y yo preferiría estar allá viéndote en un concierto-

-Suena bien, pero ¿sucede algo? Te escucho rara ¿lloraste?-

-Lo de siempre- Contestó y luego se comenzó a reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-No lo sé- Dijo y se volvió a reír

-¿Segura que estás bien¿Por qué me llamaste?-

-Sonará bastante estupido pero quería escuchar tu voz…- Dijo y luego volvió a reír

-Amanda dime de una vez que te sucede-

-Nada, sólo es este maldito vicio-

-¿Cuál maldito vicio?-

-No importa- Contestó Amanda nerviosa

-Amanda ¿de qué demonios hablas?-

-Olvídalo-

-No, no lo voy a olvidar ¿a qué maldito vicio te refieres¿Estás ebria?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es gracioso…estudió medicina y aún no me puedo inyectar bien, valla, deberías ver mis brazos, están llenas de moretones¿no es gracioso? Una doctora que no sabe inyectar…soy un fiasco-

-¿Qué¿De que inyecciones hablas?- Preguntó Ville pero Amanda no contestó –Amanda por favor explícame de que estas hablando-

-No importa, solo me inyecto-

-¿Pero que rayos te inyectas?- Preguntó de nuevo Ville y escuchó a Amanda llorar –Amanda explícame por favor de que rayos estas hablando-

-Droga- Murmuró Amanda llorando

-¿Qué¿Te drogas?- Entonces Ville escuchó a Amanda llorar aún más

-Sólo lo hago algunas veces…es solo un poco- Contestó Amanda

-¿Qué¿Por qué demonios haces eso?-

-Tu lo sabes bien, desde hace meses descubrí que la droga ayuda a olvidar-

-Amanda, déjate de estupideces y por favor deja de hacer eso-

-Pero es genial y me ayuda a olvidarme de toda esta porquería, además con toda esta presión solo cuando me drogo puedo aguantar todo…las clases, la tarea, trabajo, mi familia…a Fernando- Entonces comenzó a llorar

-Pero te va a matar y si eso pasa yo también me muero-

-Por favor, además a ti también el cigarrillo te va a matar-

-Pero no es lo mismo-

-¡Claro que si!- Gritó Amanda –Si pasarás por lo que yo paso también lo harías-

-Amanda, déjate ya de esas estupideces y por lo que más quieras deja esa maldita droga-

-¿Por ti?- Preguntó Amanda

-Si tú dejas la maldita droga yo dejare el maldito cigarro-

-No vas a poder…-

-Amanda…te lo suplico- Dijo Jared y escuchó a Amanda llorar al otro lado del teléfono

-Está bien…lo haré por ti. Pero si me prometes que tú también dejarás el cigarro-

-Hecho-

-Hecho-

-No lo vuelvas a hacer…-

-No lo haré- Dijo llorando

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Lo de siempre: el estupido de Fernando, mis padres, mi hermana, la escuela, los exámenes. Ya sabes-

-¿Y por eso te…te drogaste?-

-Si, con esta cosa me olvido de todo, me relajo y creo que hasta puedo estudiar más-

-No digas estupideces-

-Ya, no lo volveré a hacer-

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

-Me quiero morir- Dijo Amanda

-¿Qué¿Y ahora por qué dices esa estupidez?-

-Es la verdad, sino fuera por ti ya estaría muerta, tú eres la razón por la que vivo-

-Ya no digas tantas tonterías-

-Sólo es la verdad-

-Te amo- Volvió a decir Ville y de nuevo se quedó congelado, Amanda no decía nada, Ville se golpeó la cara con la pared hasta que Amanda por fin se atrevió a hablar

-Ah-

-Perdón, se que ya habíamos hablado de eso pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo tanto-

-No, no importa. Me gusta que me lo digas ¿Podrías decírmelo otra vez?-

-Te amo- Volvió a decir Ville y Amanda comenzó a llorar -No llores, me mata verte llorar-

-Es que…no lo sé…desde que tú llegaste las cosas han cambiado mucho-

-Lo sé, tú también has cambiado mi vida-

-Pero esto es un asco-

-Aguanta, aguanta un poco más-

Amanda suspiró y se quedó callada un momento –Lo intentaré-

-Bien-

-Me tengo que ir, mis padres ya están dormidos y no quiero que se despierten-

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos después-

-Si, cuídate-

-Tú también y por favor nunca más vuelvas a drogarte-

-Te lo prometo-

-Te amo-

-Gracias-

-No es un cumplido, te lo digo de corazón; cuando alguien te dice te amo debes responder "yo también" o "yo no a ti"-

-Ah-

-¿Qué respondes tú?-

-No lo sé- Dijo Amanda y colgó el teléfono –Te amo- Susurró y después se recostó.

CONTINUARA

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews!


	4. No lo vuelvas a decir

**Anneliese666** de nuevo muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Así pasaron los días, Amanda solía llamar a Ville casi a diario, la mayoría de las veces hablaba a media noche llorando y pidiéndole a Ville que le dijera que la amaba, cuando él le preguntaba que había pasado ella sólo contestaba "lo mismo de siempre" pero desde hace algunos días, las cosas habían cambiado:

-Anda, dime que te está pasando- Decía Ville preocupado por Amanda

-Lo mismo de siempre…ya te lo he dicho-

-Pero quiero saber que es lo mismo de siempre-

-Fernando…es un idiota-

-¿Te ha vuelto a lastimar?- Preguntó furioso Ville pero Amanda sólo lloró sin decir nada –Anda… ¿es eso?-

-Ville…perdóname- Murmuró Amanda

-¿Perdonarte¿Por qué?- Preguntó desconcertado Ville

-Ya no preguntes más-

-Pero Amanda…-

-Ya- Dijo Amanda y Ville se quedó callado –Sólo vuélveme a decir que me amas-

-Te amo-

-¿Me amarás por siempre?-

-Si- Dijo Ville casi sin pensar y Amanda volvió a llorar -¿Pase lo que pase me vas a seguir amando?-

-Si, Amanda, pase lo que pase te voy a amar- Dijo el chico extrañado por las preguntas de Amanda -¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Me tengo que ir-

-Amanda no me hagas esto, quiero saber que diablos está pasando contigo-

-Ville, por favor. Ya me tengo que ir. Te llamaré luego-

-Está bien…- Dijo el chico resignado

-¿Cuándo regresas?-

-En mes y medio- Contestó Ville

-Te extraño-

-Yo también…te extraño tanto-

-Bueno…te llamaré después- Dijo la chica y colgó el teléfono

Los días pasaron…después los meses. Hasta que llegó el día que los dos chicos habían estado esperando, Ville bajo del avión…de nuevo en el mismo lugar, eso realmente no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era estar con ella…tenerla…decirle cuanto la amaba.

-Tómense esta semana libre- Dijo Bryan a todos los chicos –Pero el lunes los quiero en el estudio puntuales a TODOS- Dijo mirando a Ville

-Si…-Murmuró Ville. Caminó sin decir nada a buscar su equipaje. Luego tomó un taxi. Se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana del auto cuando decidió llamar a Amanda, tenía guardado en su celular el número de Amanda pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar ésta. Al fin se armó de valor y le marcó.

-¿Bueno?- Preguntaba la voz de Amanda al otro lado del teléfono, se escuchaba diferente, más cansada y triste

-¿Amanda?-  
-¿Ville¿Ya estás de vuelta?-

-Si…quiero verte ¿Estás ocupada?-

-Un poco…voy para la universidad-

-Ah… ¿Cuándo podré verte?-

-No lo sé…- Murmuró Amanda –Necesito estar contigo…ya sé. Ven por mí después de clases-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Ville emocionado -¿Y tus padres¿Y tu trabajo?- Preguntó

-Inventaré algo…-

-Claro. Entonces ¿Paso por ti?-

-Si…oye…podrías esperarme a unas calles de la escuela…no me gusta que llamemos tanto la atención-

-Te entiendo…yo también lo odio-

-A dos calles de la universidad hay una tienda. Espérame allí-

-Lo haré- Dijo Ville

-Gracias-

-Te amo-

-Ville…ya no vuelvas a decir eso- Dijo la chica y Ville se sorprendió pues antes le pedía que se lo dijera casi a diario

-¿Qué¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Ville, sólo quiero que ya no me vuelvas a decir que me amas-

-Pero te amo ¿ Por qué me pides eso?-

-Ville por favor…- Dijo molesta

-¿Es por el idiota de tu novio?- Preguntó Ville y escuchó a Amanda llorar al otro lado del teléfono -¿Y ahora que sucede?-

-Nos vemos al rato- Dijo Amanda y colgó el teléfono

-Maldita sea- Murmuró Ville

Por la tarde Ville llegó al lugar que Amanda le había indicado, espero un rato hasta que vio el coche de Amanda, sonrío, hace mucho que no lo hacía pero siempre que estaba con ella se sentía diferente y era capaz de hacer cosas que no había imaginado. Pero cuando Amanda bajó del auto Ville borró por completo su sonrisa cambiándolo por un gesto de sorpresa y desconcierto. Estaba irreconocible: más delgada que nunca, estaba completamente en los huesos, su piel estaba muy pálida, sus ojos se veían tristes y caídos, ya ni siquiera podía sonreír, se veía destrozada, como si apenas y pudiera mantenerse en pie, como muerta…y ahora traía un enorme abrigo pero a pesar de eso podía darse cuenta de su delgada figura. Ville sintió un escalofrió que recorría por su cuerpo, era como si viera el cadáver de esa chica que amaba tanto, pero a pesar de su horrible semblante él seguía amándola como nunca, seguía siendo esa mujer hermosa…la dueña de su vida. Ese ángel que lo llevaba a la gloria y a la perdición.

-Amanda…-Murmuró Ville y se acercó a ella, entre más se acercaba más fuerte latía su corazón y aumentaba su miedo, sí, tenía miedo y mucho, el escalofriante semblante de Amanda lo aterraba…tenía miedo de que ya fuera demasiado tarde…de que ya nada pudiera hacer

-Ville…te extrañé- Dijo Amanda y abrazó a Ville, era el abrazo dulce de siempre…el abrazo protector. Pero ahora Ville sentía como si Amanda estuviera muriendo en sus brazos…como si en cualquier momento todo fuera a destrozarse, entonces ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ville y él entendió que ella lo necesitaba más que nunca así que la abrazó protectoramente y en ese momento sintió de nuevo todo ese escalofrió, al abrazarla podía sentir todos y cada uno de sus huesos y cerró sus ojos…y las pesadillas vinieron a él…Amanda…su delgada figura…su escalofriante semblante…muerta. Hizo un gesto de dolor y miedo y abrazó a Amanda más fuerte que nunca

-No te vallas…no te vallas…no me dejes…- Murmuraba Ville una y otra vez

-Ville…no me voy a ir…estoy aquí- Dijo Amanda con un hilo de voz, ahora también su voz había cambiado, tenía una voz muy débil y era como si cada palabra que mencionaba le costara mucho trabajo

-Amanda…- Murmuraba Ville aferrándose a ella -¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Qué te está pasando?-

-Ville…todo va a estar bien…estoy bien- Le dijo la chica acariciando su cabello, Ville se aferraba cada vez más a ella, era como si sintiera que se le estaba yendo la vida, Ville sintió como si el corazón de Amanda dejara de latir…sentía como ella cada vez más se apoyaba en él para poder mantenerse en pie, estaba muy débil

-No…Amanda…no- Murmuró Ville, ahora estaba viviendo una de esas pesadillas tan horribles de cada noche –No…te necesito- Murmuraba Ville, entonces comenzó a besar desenfrenadamente su mejilla…luego su cuello…no podía detenerse…Amanda lo rechazaba pero estaba tan fatigada que no podía y Ville seguía besando su cuello –Te amo…te amo- Comenzaba a murmurar el chico pero en ese momento Amanda lo rechazó y se alejó de él

-Ville…no-

-Perdón Amanda…no sé que me pasó- Dijo Ville reaccionando, como si despertara de ese horrible sueño –Era como si estuviera en mis pesadillas…-

-Ville…por favor…no me vuelvas a decir que me amas- Decía Amanda con un gran esfuerzo, como si no pudiera más y en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar.

-Amanda… ¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo¡Mírate!- Le gritó Ville y ella comenzó a llorar

-Si supieras…- Murmuró Amanda y comenzó a tambalearse como si estuviera apunto de desmayarse, entonces Ville la sostuvo fuertemente y Amanda cerró los ojos un momento para después volver en sí

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Ville

-Si...estoy bien-

-¿Qué te está pasando?-

-Ville…vámonos…llévame a donde sea pero solo quiero que estemos tu y yo-

-Pero Amanda…-

-Por favor- Dijo Amanda débilmente, entonces Ville obedeció, la ayudó a entrar a su auto y después comenzó a manejar

-Tu auto es genial- Dijo Amanda con la misma voz débil tratando de sonreír

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-A donde sea pero que sólo estemos los dos…-

Ville comenzó a manejar y se detuvo en un restaurante de comida rápida, compró algunas cosas y de nuevo comenzó a manejar, Amanda miro la comida y luego miró a Ville, al final llegaron al mismo lugar al que habían ido la primera vez que habían salido juntos, a aquel bosque donde sólo había árboles, se estacionó y ayudó a Amanda a bajar y a sentarse al pie de un árbol, de nuevo estaban completamente solos. Entonces Ville sacó de una de las bolsas de comida una hamburguesa y se la dio a Amanda pero ella la rechazó

-No quiero…- Murmuró

-Pero estás en los huesos, seguramente no has comido bien…has adelgazado mucho-

-Lo sé pero no tengo hambre-

-No me digas que tú también piensas en esas idioteces de estar delgada y dejar de comer solo por verte bien-

-No…no es eso-

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Ville y ella no contestó -¿La droga¿Es la maldita droga?- Preguntó muy molesto

-No…desde aquella vez que te lo prometí no he vuelto a drogarme-

-¿Entonces? Amanda…dime por favor que te pasa- Dijo tocando sus manos y se aterró al verlas; no solamente veía sus huesos y su piel estaba helada sino que la piel se sus manos estaba amarilla y sus uñas estaban tomando un color azul -Amanda…tus manos…- Murmuró Ville muy asustado y preocupado

-Lo sé…están horribles. Es por que no he comido nada bien…me veo espantosa…peor que de costumbre-

-¿Estás loca? Tú siempre has estado hermosa, pero Amanda…. ¿Entonces por qué has dejado de comer?

-No lo sé…simplemente he perdido el apetito…ya no tengo ganas de nada, ni de comer ni de dormir…ni siquiera de vivir. Quisiera dormirme y no despertar jamás o por lo menos despertar en tus brazos y quedarme así para siempre-

-Amanda por favor…come algo…hazlo por mi- Dijo Ville y ella trató de sonreír, entonces le dio una pequeña mordida a la hamburguesa y Ville sonrió abrazándola -¿Qué está pasando contigo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mírate…estás tan delgada, has dejado de comer, estas pálida, débil y ya no te interesa nada en la vida…ahora ni siquiera quieres que te diga que te amo ¿Qué te está pasando?-

-Ville olvídalo-

-¡No¡No puedo, maldita sea! Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa menos que te deje de amar porque eso no puedo hacerlo, ni muerto te dejaría de amar por que eres todo para mí, eres mi razón de ser y de vivir-

-Ya, deja de decir todo eso-

-No puedo…-

-Ville…por favor- Dijo bajando la cabeza y llorando, entonces él la abrazó aún más fuerte

-Amanda…-

-Ville, por favor, ya no digamos nada más- Dijo ella aferrándose a su pecho, Ville sintió como Amanda temblaba y de nuevo se preocupó mucho por ella

-Estas temblando…-

-Tengo mucho frío- Dijo Amanda y Ville quedó aún más extrañado, el clima era de lo mejor además de que ella llevaba un gran abrigo

-Deberías ver a un doctor-

-Yo lo soy ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Y yo digo que estoy bien-

Ville trató de sonreír pero en el fondo estaba más preocupado que nunca por Amanda

-¿Qué les dijiste a tus padres para que no sospecharan nada?-

-Que saldría con Fernando-

-No puedo creerlo, dejan que salgas con ese infeliz que te trata mal pero no dejan que estés conmigo que te amo tanto-

-¡Ya no me digas que me amas!- Gritó Amanda

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me vas matando cada que lo haces-

Y así permanecieron toda la tarde sin decir nada, simplemente abrazados, simplemente juntos, hasta que anocheció y se fueron. Ella llegó como de costumbre a su casa pues sabía que sus padres estaban confiados en que estaba con Fernando y el idiota ese le había avisado que tenía mucho trabajo y que no la vería esa noche.

-Hija…hoy no te trajo Fernando- Dijo su padre al verla llegar

-No, surgió un imprevisto y se tuvo que ir- Dijo subiendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y cayó al suelo entonces comenzó a llorar –Ville…no…no puedo amarte…no te merezco…-

Los días pasaron y Amanda y Ville apenas podían verse, ella estaba casi todo el tiempo estudiando, trabajando y con Fernando. Una noche Ville llegaba a su casa cuando miró que llegaban Amanda y Fernando, ambos bajaron de el coche y Amanda reconoció inmediatamente a Ville, él tenía ganas de matar a Fernando pero miró la expresión en el rostro de Amanda pidiéndole que no hiciera nada, Fernando se acercaba a ella para besarla pero ella lo rechazaba hasta que éste terminó sujetando fuertemente el rostro de Amanda para besarla, luego la abrazó y Ville estaba furioso, notaba como Fernando obligaba a Amanda a besarlo, como ella se resistía y él la jalaba, la apretaba bruscamente contra su cuerpo y la trataba violentamente, Ville sentía como ese hombre estaba lastimado a la mujer que él amaba pero no pudo hacer nada, sabía que si hacia algo las cosas se saldrían de control y Amanda seguramente terminaría odiándolo, se sintió un idiota. Al final Fernando terminó de besar y abrazar a la fuerza a Amanda, le susurró al oído algunas cosas y subió a su auto, ella estaba llorando, bajaba la cabeza. Ville vio como se alejaba Fernando y se acercó a Amanda

-Vete…- Le dijo ella llorando

-Déjalo, ven conmigo y vayámonos lejos de aquí-

-Déjame en paz-

-¿Por qué sigues con él?- Entonces ella se quedó callada -¿Lo amas?-

-Lo odio- Contestó molesta –No hagas preguntas estúpidas, sabes bien porque sigo con él

-Pero yo podría hablar con tus padres-

-No los conoces-

-Amanda por favor…-

-Ville…ya no me atormentes más ¿No ves que me estás lastimando? Sabes muy bien que quisiera irme contigo pero simplemente no puedo

-Claro que puedes- Dijo Ville y se acercó a ella para besarla pero ella lo rechazó

-Vete-

-Amanda…-

-¡Vete!- Gritó Amanda y él no pudo hacer más, luego ambos entraron a sus casas sin decir más.

-Maldita sea…- Murmuraba Ville recostándose en su cama -¿Qué diablos te está pasando?-

Y así pasaron los días sin que ninguno de los dos se volviera a dirigir la palabra, él lo intentaba pero por las mañanas ella siempre tenía prisa y sólo lo saludaba fríamente y por las noches ella siempre llegaba con Fernando, Ville se sentía realmente mal…no quería que eso pasara…quería estar con ella.


	5. Ahora que lo sabes

Aqui les dejo el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste:

Ville se encontraba mirando la televisión cuando tocaron la puerta, era más de media noche, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que era Amanda, estaba llorando y mucho, ella lo abrazó fuertemente llorando y él le correspondió al abrazo

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Ville muy sorprendido

-Él, lo volvió a hacer, él volvió a hacerlo- Murmuró Amanda y abrazó aún más fuerte a Ville –Ya no quiero, ya no puedo. Quiero quedarme contigo, no quiero regresar, no quiero que vuelva a pasar-

-Amanda¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Ville y ella se separó de él -¿Te golpeó¿Te volvió a golpear?- Preguntó furioso Ville pero ella bajó la cabeza y su llanto aumentó

-No- Dijo llorando

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Ville y la ayudó a sentarse en una silla –Amanda por favor cuéntame que pasó

- Ville…prométeme que no me vas a odiar.

-Amanda de verdad me estás asustando, no entiendo nada-

-¡Prométeme que no me vas a odiar después de que te cuente lo que pasó!-

-Te lo prometo, sabes que no hay nada que pueda hacer que te odie-

Ella seguía llorando, Ville se sentía muy nervioso, estaba asustado, furioso con ese idiota pero sobre todo muy preocupado por Amanda -¿Quieres que te de un vaso de agua para que te tranquilices?- Preguntó Ville y ella negó con la cabeza, entonces él se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello –Tranquila, sabes bien que puedes confiar en mi y que pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo-

-Es que…Fernando….Fernando volvió a hacerlo…yo volví a hacerlo….-

-¿A hacer qué?- Preguntó Ville más nervioso que nunca, sentía que iba a estallar sino sabía de una vez que estaba pasando –Amanda por favor, me estás matando-

-A…a tener relaciones…me obligó de nuevo a tener relaciones con él- Dijo Amanda, ahora lloraba como nunca, Ville se quedó congelado, nunca se había sentido así, ahora si estaba dispuesto a ir y matar a ese estupido

-¿Qué? Amanda ¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Si… ¿Me odias?-

-No, no te odio. Lo odio a él, pero explícame a que te refieres-

-Fernando me obliga a hacerlo…a tener relaciones con él-

-Pero ¿Cómo¿Por eso te golpea?-

-Si, me golpea…también me dice que si no le dirá a mis padres y ellos ya no me querrán…que me echarán a la calle…comienza luego a besarme, dice que él es la única persona que me quiere…yo le dije que no…que no quería…pero comenzó a golpearme…me tiró a la cama…me golpeo…. Ville quiero morirme, ya no quiero vivir- Dijo Amanda cerrando los ojos

-¡Hijo de perra!- Gritó dando un golpe en la mesa y luego abrazó a Amanda –Pero ¿Entonces ésta no es la primera vez?-

-No-

-¿Cuánto….cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo eso?-

-Más de un año…cuando al principio nos hicimos novios era maravilloso conmigo pero una vez…una vez en una fiesta comenzó a tomar, luego comenzó a tocarme y le dije que me llevara a mi casa, subimos a su auto y se estacionó en un lugar solitario…no me dejaba ir…primero me soltó una bofetada pero luego me golpeo y comenzó…comenzó a tocarme…a besarme…me lastimaba…cuando terminó me llevó a mi casa y me dijo que si le decía algo a alguien me iría muy mal, que no sólo mis padres se decepcionarían, que despediría a mi padre y que haría que todo el mundo se enterara de lo que pasó, que me haría quedar como una golfa, además dijo que sin él yo no sería nada, que si mi familia y yo comíamos y teníamos un techo era por él y que si los demás se enteraban ningún chico querría algo conmigo, que todos me odiarían y se burlarían de mi…y así siguió haciéndolo una y otra vez. Al principio tenía miedo…luego dejó de importarme, dejé de vivir…pero luego llegaste tú y era como si ahora tuviera una razón para vivir…y cada que pasaba eso yo me sentía la peor persona del mundo, sentía que te traicionaba y que no te merecía, por eso ya no quería que me dijeras que me amabas…por eso entre Fernando y yo.

-Infeliz. Pero tú tienes que hacer algo, todo eso que te dijo es mentira. Yo puedo ayudarte, yo estaré contigo. Tienes que denunciarlo, ese idiota tiene que ir a la cárcel y si tus padres te echan me tendrás a mi y nunca te abandonaré y si hablan de ti yo los mandaré al demonio, nunca estarás sola; me tendrás a mi pero por favor tenemos que hacer algo, ése inútil no puede volver a hacerte eso.

- Ville…- Dijo Amanda y lo abrazó

-Amanda, tienes que hacer algo- Dijo abrazándola –Yo te ayudaré-

-Esta noche sólo quiero estar contigo, sólo quiero olvidarme de todo y sentir que eres lo único que hay en mi vida-

-Amanda…-

-Shh…-

Un rato después los dos se encontraban mirando la televisión sentados al pie de la cama, él la abrazaba y ella estaba recargada en su pecho, Ville se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza pero Amanda se la quitó y comenzó a beber, así siguieron varias cervezas más, luego Amanda encontró una caja de cigarrillos debajo de la cama y tomó uno

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Ville

-Quiero fumar, quiero saber porque te sentías tan bien cuando fumabas y porque te costó tanto trabajo olvidarte de él-

-Aún no puedo olvidarme del cigarrillo, es muy difícil dejarlo y cada día trató de ser fuerte para no volver a fumar…te lo prometí-

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto dejarlo?-

-Pues me doy cuenta de que es lo único que me hace sentir un poco mejor en este infierno. Bueno hasta que llegaste tú-

-Si me tienes a mí entonces olvídalo-

-No puedo, cada vez que lo intento hay un no se qué que me lo impide- Dijo Ville quitándole a Amanda el cigarrillo

-¿En serio? Mi padre decía lo mismo pero lo dejó y me dijo que nunca en mi vida podía tocar un cigarrillo-

-¿Existe tu padre en este momento?- Preguntó Ville y ella sonrío

-Tienes razón, dame ese cigarrillo, quiero probarlo-

-No, este vicio mata y no quiero que te mate como lo hizo conmigo-

-Por favor- Dijo Amanda y le quito el cigarrillo a Ville, buscó un encendedor y lo prendió, trató de fumarlo pero comenzó a toser

-Tonta- Dijo Ville sonriendo –Me encantas- Volvió a decir y ella volvió a fumar el cigarro pero de nuevo tosió

-Así no- Dijo Ville y luego le quitó el cigarrillo para enseñarle como se hacía, después volvió a dárselo

-Sabe bien-

-Ahora me entiendes-

-¿Cuándo algo sabe bien puedes hacerte adicto?-

-Probablemente-

-Entonces seré adicta a ti- Dijo Amanda y se acercó a Ville, él la miró y también se acercó, entonces la besó, los dos se estaban besando, era lo que ambos habían esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, entonces se separaron y ambos sonrieron

-Wow- Dijo Ville

-Me encanta- Dijo Amanda y besó a Ville, ambos cayeron al suelo pero Amanda seguía besando a Ville, jugaba con su cabello, lo abrazaba. Se detuvo y se recostó a su lado

-Estas ebria, nunca lo hubiera imaginado- Dijo Ville sonriendo

-Si ¿No es genial?- Contestó Amanda

Luego los dos se sentaron en el suelo recargados en la cama

-Que película tan mala- Dijo Amanda y se comenzó a reír

-Te amo- Dijo Ville abrazando a Amanda y besando su mejilla

-Lo sé-

-¿Tú me amas?- Preguntó Ville mirando a Amanda y ella sonrío

-No molestes- Dijo Amanda y lo besó luego tomo fuertemente de su rostro y lo miró -No seas idiota, sabes bien que te amo- Dijo Amanda y volvieron a besarse

Por la mañana sonó el celular de Ville y ambos se despertaron, estaban recostados en el suelo, Amanda estaba abrazando a Ville; ella se levantó confundida, todo le daba vueltas, miró a Ville quien tardó en levantarse, su celular aún sonaba, Amanda sintió que la cabeza le reventaría si volvía a escuchar ese celular

-Contesta ese maldito celular- Dijo Amanda

-No tengo ganas-

-Entonces yo contestaré- Dijo Amanda tomando el celular -¿Bueno?-

-¿Bueno¿Quién habla?- Preguntó Bryan al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Quiere hablar con Ville?-

-Si, quiero decirle a ese holgazán que ya es tarde y debería estar aquí ensayando, dile que si no llega en 20 minutos lo demandaré y acabaré con su carrera-

-Para ti- Dijo Amanda dándole el celular

-¿Bueno?-

- Ville ¿Quién rayos me contestó el teléfono?-

-Amanda-

-Pues me importa un comino quien rayos sea o lo que estés haciendo si en 20 minutos no estás aquí te juro que te despides de tu carrera-

-Has lo que quieras, no voy a ir- Dijo Ville y colgó el teléfono, luego se levantó y miró a Amanda, recordaba bien lo que había pasado en la noche, tenía ganas de matar al imbecil de su novio pero al mismo tiempo se sentía el mejor hombre del mundo pues no sólo había besado a Amanda sino que hasta le había dicho "Te amo" ella a él –Buenos días- Dijo Ville tratando de sonreír

-Estoy muy mareada, todo me da vueltas-

-Bienvenida al club-

-Yo…yo…voy a vomitar-

-El bañó está por allá-

-Ah- Dijo Amanda y corrió hacía él, cuando salió Ville la miró sonriendo

-Nada mal para ser tu primera borrachera-

-La primera y la última-

-¿Qué¿Te vas a arrepentir a la primera?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Ville muy serio

-Mal-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con…con él?-

Amanda suspiró y luego se acercó a Ville –No sé, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no volverá a pasar-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, sabes que yo te voy a ayudar y apoyar en todo-

-Gracias- Dijo Amanda abrazándolo

-Tu… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?-

-¿Antes o después de que me puse ebria?-

-Después-

-Ah no sé…estoy algo confundida…recuerdo cervezas, cigarrillos y esto…- Dijo Amanda y besó a Ville

-Si lo recordaste-

-Como olvidarlo. Tengo que ir con mis padres, ellos me va a matar-

-Tienes que hablar con ellos-

-Si-

-¿Quieres que valla contigo?-

-No, tengo que hablar con ellos yo sola, después podremos hablar todos juntos-

-Bueno, pero sabes que cualquier cosa me tienes a mi-

-Si- Dijo y lo abrazó –Nos vemos luego- Lo besó y después salió, en la puerta estaba su hermana

-Órale hermanita ¿Quién lo iba a decir? La querida hija de papi y mami, la niña ejemplo, la que no rompe ni un plato resultó una cualquiera que se fue a meter con el vecino¿No es acaso el chico este del deportivo, el que no habla con nadie y todos dicen que esta medio loco¿El cantante? Pues si, no está mal pero ¿ya pensaste lo que va a pasar cuando mis papás se enteren?-

-Deja de joder- Contestó Amanda y entró a su casa, ahí estaban sus padres y también Fernando

-Hija ¿Dónde estuviste?- Preguntó su madre preocupada

-¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir a la casa?- Preguntó muy enfadado su padre

-Mi amor, nos tenías muy preocupados ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó Fernando

-Eh…yo…pues…- Balbuceó Amanda pero su hermana la interrumpió

-Pasó la noche con el vecino de enfrente, el cantante, el del deportivo rojo ¿Si lo conocen?, bueno no hace falta decir que estaba haciendo-

-¿Qué¿Es cierto lo que tu hermana dice?- Preguntó su padre

-¡Estupida!- Gritó Amanda y le soltó a su hermana un golpe en la cara, ella respondió pero las separaron

-Amanda no puedo creerlo ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Estás loca¿Enferma?- Gritó su padre y le soltó una bofetada entonces Fernando la abrazó

-Mi amor ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Yo te amo tanto y pensé que tú igual y….- Dijo Fernando pero ella lo interrumpió furiosa

-¡Tú cállate infeliz que sabes bien por que está pasando todo esto!-

-¿De qué hablas, hija?- Preguntó su padre

-¿Les digo?- Dijo Amanda mirando a Fernando

-Señores, perdón pero por les pido que nos dejen hablar solos afuera-

-Pero Fernando en este momento…-

-Señor, por favor-

-Bueno, pero rápido-

Entonces salieron y Fernando tomó fuertemente del brazo a Amanda

-¿A ti qué rayos te pasa, estupida? Primero vas y te metes con cualquier idiota y ahora piensas decirle a tus padres todo ¿Crees que te van a creer¿Crees que van a creer en lo que les digas después de que te metiste con el primero que se te puso enfrente?-

-¡Pues no me importa! Estoy dispuesta a decirle todo a mis padres y me importa un pito lo que digan y si piensan que soy una cualquiera o lo que sea ¡No me importa!-

-Mira idiota más vale que pienses bien lo que estas diciendo por que te puede ir muy mal, puedo dejar a tu familia sin un hogar-

-¡Pues hazlo que no me importa¡Y ni te preocupes por mí porque se valerme por mi misma!-

-Imbecil- Dijo Fernando dándole una bofetada, en ese momento salió Ville y golpeó a Fernando

-¡Hijo de perra! No vuelvas a tocar a Amanda-

-¿Es este verdad¿Es este con el que te metiste?- Gritó Fernando y entonces los dos comenzaron a golpearse

- Ville, por favor no vale la pena¡Jared!- Gritaba Amanda tratando de separarlos

-Déjame, yo voy a matar a ese imbécil- Contestó Ville pero entonces salieron sus padres y los separaron

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Gritó su padre y miró a Ville –Es él ¿verdad?- Le preguntó su padre a Amanda

-Si, pero entre nosotros no pasó lo que ustedes piensan- Contestó Amanda

-¡Mejor cállate!- Le gritó su padre y se dirigió a Ville –Y tu imbecil¿cómo te atreviste a meterte con mi hija? Seguramente tú la engañaste o quien sabe que le hiciste para que cayera contigo. Además ella tiene novio-

-¡Tenía! Fernando y yo ya no somos nada-

-¿Qué? Seguramente por culpa de este estupido ¿verdad?-

-¡No!- Gritó Amanda y se metió corriendo, entro a su habitación y la cerró con llave. Sus padres tocaron la puerta pero ella no abrió, Ville decidió que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar y fue al estudio de grabación.

Toda la tarde Amanda estuvo en su cuarto llorando, entonces abrió su cajón y vio la inyección, la tomó pero luego la arrojó por la ventana, después cayó al suelo

-Le prometí a Ville que no lo haría…le prometí que no me drogaría de nuevo…ya no puedo más-

-Amanda abre de una vez o voy a entrar por la fuerza- Gritaba su padre


	6. Lo siento te amo

Capitulo dedicado a **Anneliese666**, ojalá y te guste:

Los días pasaron y Ville no tenía ninguna noticia de Amanda, estaba muy preocupado por ella, quería saber que estaba pasando pero sabía que no podía ir a su casa o los padres de Amanda los matarían a ambos. Ahora era imposible hablar con ella pues sus padres la llevaban y la traían de la escuela y el trabajo. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba un poco era el hecho de que no había visto a Fernando desde aquella última vez en que se habían pelado.

Ville regresaba del estudio de grabación, habían terminado muy tarde y se encontraba muy cansado, apenas había abierto la puerta de su casa cuando sonó su celular, contestó y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Amanda

-Amanda, estaba tan preocupado ¿cómo has estado?-

-Mal…esto es un asco. Ya no puedo…-

-Por favor, sólo resiste un poco más-

-¡No! Ya he aguantado demasiado-

-Pero Amanda¿qué está sucediendo?-

-Todo. Ahora mis padres me vigilan todo el tiempo. Están furiosos, mi hermana no deja de molestarme y para colmo el padre de Fernando está apunto de despedir al mío por lo que tengo que trabajar más y los exámenes finales se acercan…tengo miedo de reprobarlos, no me imagino que me harían mis padres si no apruebo los exámenes o si me despiden del trabajo. Ville…estoy tan cansada. Solo quiero dormir y no despertar-

-Amanda…yo…yo te necesito-

-Y yo a ti…Ville sólo quería decirte…si algo me llegara a pasar sólo quiero que recuerdes que…-

-¡No! Amanda ya no digas tonterías…si algo te llegara a pasar yo me moriría-

-Ville, sólo quiero que me escuches…pasé lo que pasé quiero que sepas que te amo…te amo….-

-Amanda, yo también te amo y estoy seguro de que nada va a pasarte. Vas a estar bien y pronto vamos a estar juntos y todos nuestros problemas desaparecerán, enviaremos todo al diablo, sólo importaremos tú y yo-

-Si- Dijo Amanda y comenzó a llorar –Felices….te amo Ville-

-Yo también te amo-

-Esté en donde esté siempre vas a estar en mi corazón-

-Amanda ya no digas tantas tonterías, vas a estar bien-

-Como sea…te amo-

-También te amo-

-Adiós-

-No. Hasta luego- Corrigió Ville

-Te amo- Murmuró Amanda y colgó.

Ville no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar "si algo me llega a pasar…" esa frase lo preocupaba, lo invadía un enorme sentimiento de miedo. Ahora no podía dormir, sus pesadillas eran aún peor, ahora no veía sufrir a Amanda sino que la veía muerta, tan lejana…no quería cerrar los ojos, tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

Los días pasaron y Ville se sentía cada vez peor, Amanda no había vuelto a llamarle pero se sentía más aliviado cuando la veía salir por las mañanas.

Ville despertó agitado, había vuelto a tener las mismas pesadillas horrendas de siempre pero cuando despertó tuvo un mal presentimiento, sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón y de inmediato pensó en Amanda, pero era domingo y su familia iría a la iglesia en una hora pero como sabía que si se demoraba Bryan se enfurecería y quien sabe que cosas haría pues estaban grabando su nuevo disco, ignoró aquel presentimiento y se fue a ensayar.

El chico se encontraba en el estudio, estaba grabando una nueva canción cuando sintió de nuevo ese mal presentimiento y la punzada en el corazón se hizo cada vez más intensa, dejó de cantar y se puso su chaqueta, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su celular para llamar a Amanda, fue entonces cuando vio que había recibido un mensaje, era justamente de Amanda.

_Ville…perdóname, créeme que no tengo otra opción. De verdad lo siento, sólo recuerda que te amo. Te amo y si es que existe un más allá estaré allí cuidando que nada te pase. Lo siento…TE AMO. _

_Amanda _

Ahora Ville se sentía tan confundido, era como si una parte de él estuviera muriendo, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta pero fue interceptado por Bryan

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Bryan muy molesto

-Bryan, tengo que irme. Por favor, es muy importante-

-Ville, no jodas-

-¡Déjame ir!- Gritó Ville y empujó a Bryan, salió rápidamente y manejó hasta llegar a casa de Amanda, la puerta estaba cerrada y su auto y el de su padre estaban ahí pero de nuevo sintió ese mal presentimiento y golpeo la puerta frenéticamente, no le importaba si salían sus padres y se enfurecían, sólo quería saber si Amanda se encontraba bien. Siguió tocando hasta que una chica le abrió la puerta, sin duda alguna era la hermana de Amanda, no era del todo parecida a ella pero tenía algunos rasgos que la identificaban. Ella estaba llorando y al ver a Ville se sorprendió y lo miró llena de furia

-¿Está Amanda?- Preguntó Ville pero de inmediato ella le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara

-¿Tú fuiste?- Gritó la chica -¡¡Tú fuiste¿Verdad, diota¡Tú le dijiste a mí hermana que lo hiciera!- Volvió a gritar empujando a Ville

-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó Ville confundido y de nuevo lo invadió un enorme sentimiento de miedo, sin pensarlo entró corriendo a la casa de Amanda a pesar de que su hermana le gritaba que saliera de allí, comenzó a abrir todas las habitaciones hasta que encontró la de Amanda, entró lentamente y al mirar el piso cayó de rodillas: en el suelo habían enormes charcos de sangre, puso sus manos en el suelo llenándose de sangre, luego miró una navaja en el piso que se encontraba llena de sangre, Ville dejó caer todo su cuerpo en el suelo y lloró sin control, gritó, maldijo, comenzó a gritar palabras sin sentido

-Ella…se fue…me dejó…me ha dejado…ella….-

-Intentó suicidarse- Dijo la chica y Ville se levantó

-¿Intentó¿Entonces ella…no…no…no está muerta?-

-La ambulancia llegó y la llevaron al hospital, mis padres se fueron con ella, aún no sabemos nada-

-¡Necesito verla! Necesito estar con ella…me necesita-

-¿Crees que irás a verla? Mis padres te sacarían de ahí a golpes, además ¿Para qué quieres verla¿Para convencerla de que vuelva a hacerlo a ver si entonces si se muere?-

-¡Yo no le dije que lo hiciera, maldita sea!- Gritó Ville y entonces miró una jeringa en el piso, la tomó y la miró, aún le quedaba algo de líquido, él sabía bien lo que era -¡Lo volvió a hacer!- Gritó cayendo al suelo -¡Prometimos que yo dejaría el maldito cigarro y tu dejarías las malditas drogas!- Entonces arrojó la jeringa por la ventana y la chica se acercó a él

-¿Estás diciendo que…mi hermana se drogaba?-

-Le dije que dejara de hacerlo, que ese vicio la iba a matar, le prometí que yo dejaría el cigarro si ella dejaba la droga y….volvió a hacerlo- Ville permaneció un rato en el suelo, se levantó lentamente y vio el disco de HIM al lado de la computadora, notó que tenía una nota así que agarró el disco y leyó la nota que simplemente decía: Perdóname, te amo.

Ville salió de la habitación con el disco en sus manos, lo abrió sin querer y notó que adentro tenía una carta doblada, la abrió pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a leerla, la hermana de Amanda se la quitó y salió corriendo, se encerró en el baño y Ville la siguió, trataba de abrir y golpeaba la puerta

-¡Dame eso¡Eso no es tuyo!- Gritaba Ville golpeando la puerta, ahí estuvo un largo rato hasta que la chica abrió la puerta, de nuevo estaba llorando, miró a Ville y le entregó la carta

-No has sido tú…fue culpa nuestra…culpa mía…yo le dije cosas horrendas…yo la dejé sola con Fernando…fue culpa mía…él es un idiota…-

-¿Qué¿Ella estuvo sola con él¡Maldita sea!- Entonces comenzó a leer la carta

_Ville: _

_Para cuando estés leyendo esto lo más probable es que yo ya no este, seguramente ya habré muerto y estoy segura de que estás furioso, de que incluso me odias y quiero pedirte justamente que no guardes ningún odio ni rencor hacia mi, te lo pido con toda el alma, quiero que guardes en tu corazón todo ese amor que sentía por mí, que te olvides de esto y solo guardes los recuerdos buenos que pasamos juntos, aquellas veces que me llevaste a ese lugar tan maravilloso rodeado de árboles donde sólo estábamos tu y yo, la noche que estuve en tu casa ¿recuerdas? La pase tan bien esa vez, me olvide de todo lo que me estaba pasando…incluso de lo que Fernando me había hecho. Solo estuvimos tomando, estuvimos juntos, sólo tu y yo, me abrazabas y me protegías y yo me sentía tan bien en tus brazos, era como si nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarme; y luego…nos besamos, y descubrí que mi vida tenía sentido, que tú eras la razón por la que seguía viva, en ese momento descubrí lo que era el amor y ¿sabes? Nunca en la vida me había sentido bien, por primera vez, algo estaba bien en mi vida. Y después, aquella noche que desperté en tus brazos, que me dolía la cabeza después de la borrachera del día anterior, me sentí tan bien, descubrí que quería despertar cada mañana en tus brazos por el resto de mi vida. _

_Bueno pero desafortunadamente las cosas no van a ser así, ya no podremos estar juntos; cuando te llame y me dijiste que iba a estar bien traté de creérmelo, además las cosas no iban tan mal pero después de lo que sucedió hoy simplemente ya no pude, quiero darte una explicación y espero que la entiendas, espero que te des cuenta el porque hice esto y ojala después de que sepas como ocurrieron las cosas me perdones y no me guardes ningún rencor. _

_Regresaba de la iglesia, mis padres salieron y sólo nos quedamos mi hermana y yo, la verdad me sentía igual que siempre, deprimida y sin ganas de vivir, y claro, extrañándote ¿sabes? Hoy pensé en ti más que otros días. Pero como te iba diciendo, tocaron la puerta y escuché que mi hermana bajaba a abrir, luego escuché que alguien venía y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí miedo. Luego mi hermana abrió la puerta bruscamente y me sorprendí al ver que junto a ella se encontraba Fernando con un enorme ramo de flores, me sentía asustada, incluso creo que grite ¡No!, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, mi hermana dijo que nos dejaría solos y creo que hasta salió de la casa. Yo tenía miedo, Ville, tenía mucho miedo. Entonces Fernando me entregó el ramo de flores y me pidió que lo perdonara, me dijo que me amaba y que no podía estar sin mí, yo le dije que se fuera, que me dejará en paz y que no quería volver a verlo nunca más, luego, me tomó fuertemente por la cintura y me preguntó que por que ya no quería saber nada de él y luego me preguntó que si sentía algo por ti, yo le dije que si, que te amaba y que lo odiaba a él, luego el comenzó a gritar…a decirme cosas horribles…cosas que seguramente nunca podría olvidar, luego me dijo que ya no le interesaba salir con una puta como yo pero que antes de que se olvidara de mi me daría una despedida que no olvidaría jamás…y….me golpeó…me arrojó a la cama y comenzó a desgarrarme la ropa, yo grite, incluso lo golpee y trate de alejarme de él pero no pude, era más fuerte…grite y le suplique que no lo hiciera pero parecía no escucharme…volvió a hacerlo…lo golpee y grite hasta no poder más, y él seguía haciéndolo, ya ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando, deje de sentir, en mi mente solo estabas tú y creo que grite tu nombre un par de veces provocando que Fernando me golpeara aún más fuerte, y al pensar en ti me sentí la peor persona del mundo, sentí que no te merecía, que ya no era nada….Luego Fernando se levantó y me dijo algunas cosas que ya ni siquiera recuerdo, no podía parar de llorar, me dolía todo mi cuerpo…y sólo pensaba en ti. En que ya nunca más podría verte a los ojos, no soportaría la vergüenza y a mi mente vino esa idea, la idea de que ya no había nada por lo cual vivir…ya te había traicionado, había acabado con el amor que ambos sentíamos…. _

_Y bueno…lo hice…debo de confesarte algo más y se que realmente me vas a odiar cuando lo sepas: rompí nuestra promesa…volví a hacerlo…volví a drogarme; te juro que era lo que menos quería pero en ese momento sentí la necesidad, tenía ganas de morir pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo…y me encontré con eso…siempre que me drogaba me olvidaba de todo…del miedo, del dolor…y me inyecté…sólo así tendría el valor….después tomé la navaja con la que antes solía cortarme y…me corté las venas…me dolió…me duele demasiado pero así es mejor. Además, ahora nuestra promesa ya no existe…puedes olvidarla y volver a fumar, ahora ya no importa y si eso te ayudará a olvidarte de todo esto yo me sentiré mejor. Me dijiste que era muy difícil para ti dejar el cigarrillo, que tratabas de ser fuerte para no fumar; y yo te dije que ahora me tenías a mi y que podías olvidarlo pero ahora no estoy contigo…ya no me tienes…así que si el cigarrillo te hace sentir mejor frente a todo este infierno pues que mejor, sigue fumando. Además….todos algún día morirán. _

_Ahora estoy mareada….no se si a causa de la droga o porque me estoy desangrando pero la verdad no importa…apenas si puedo….sólo quiero pedirte que no me odies…que no sientas rencor por mi…no podría con ello, olvídalo todo, de nuevo te pido que solo guardes aquellos momentos buenos que juntos compartimos…se feliz…disfruta de tu carrera…hazlo por mi…cada vez que des un concierto piensa en que allí estoy yo escuchándote….porque siempre voy a estar contigo…nunca voy a abandonarte. Por favor perdóname….ámame como siempre…como aquella chica que por tantos años amaste en silencio sin siquiera saber su nombre…como si todo hubiera sido un dulce y hermoso sueño…pero sólo ámame que yo este en dónde este te estaré amando…. _

_Ya no puedo más….creo que ya se acerca el fin de todo esto, por favor perdóname, perdóname….no….no pude…perdón _

_Te amaré eternamente….gracias por todo…tu me hiciste olvidar lo asquerosa que era mi vida…TE AMO _

_Amanda _

Ville terminó de leer la carta, lágrimas lloraban por sus mejillas, no podía describir ese sentimiento que tenía; tanto odio, miedo, rencor, furia….estaba asustado…muy asustado…no podía perderla así…no podía terminar. Dio un fuerte golpe en la pared diciendo varias maldiciones y luego cerró los ojos un momento y escuchó el intenso latido de su corazón, algo dentro de si le decía que todavía había esperanzas….que ella aún no había muerto

-Ella….no ha muerto aún- Murmuró Ville llorando

-Eso no lo sé…mis padres no han llamado- Respondió la chica

-Necesito verla…-Dijo Ville mirando a la chica –Por favor…llévame con ella-

-No lo sé…no sé como reaccionarían mis padres. Además, no sé en que hospital está-

-Por favor…-Suplicó Ville y la chica lo miró a los ojos

-¿La amas?-

-Con todo mi ser, es mi vida entera, si ella llegará a morir yo…yo también- Dijo Ville llorando, la chica se quedó un rato en silencio y después tomó el teléfono.

-¿Mamá¿Cómo está mi hermana? Ah…oye, quisiera saber en que hospital están… ¿Qué? Si…se que no quieren que valla en este momento que la situación está tan delicada pero por favor sólo para no quedarme preocupada y cualquier cosa saber que onda…si...si…si, ya sé de que hospital me hablas….bueno entonces nos vemos luego…cuando tengan noticias avísenme por favor…si…- La chica colgó el teléfono y Ville la miró desesperado

-Aún la están revisando los médicos, todavía no saben nada-

-Eso quiere decir que aún vive…lo sé. ¿En dónde está?-

-En un hospital en el centro de la ciudad, se bien donde está-

-Tengo que ir- Dijo Ville caminando hacia la salida

-¡Espera! Iré contigo…no me imagino que va a pasar cuando mis papás te vean…veremos si puedo ayudar-

Entonces los dos chicos salieron y subieron al auto de Ville, el chico conducía rápidamente, los dos permanecían en silencio hasta que la chica habló:

-Me llamó Karla-

-Ah. Yo me llamo Ville-

-Lo sé…eres el vocalista de HIM, he escuchado tu música-

-Ah- Dijo el chico indiferentemente

-¿Tú…sabías lo que Fernando le hacía a mi hermana?-

-Si…me lo contó una noche que llegó llorando a mi casa…la noche que durmió ahí y ustedes…ustedes pensaron que había pasado otra cosa-

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?-

-Tenía miedo…Fernando le había llenado la cabeza de tonterías…tenía miedo a que tus padres se enfurecieran con ella y que todos pensaran que era una…tú sabes…además tenía miedo de que pudieran despedir a su padre…Fernando dijo muchas cosas…-

-También fue mi culpa…siempre la estaba molestando…le decía cosas horribles…es sólo que la envidiaba tanto-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, desde pequeñas ella siempre fue la mejor, ella obedecía en todo a mis padres y siempre me comparaban con ella, me preguntaban que por qué no podía ser como mi hermana, cuando empezó a estudiar medicina mis papás estuvieron felices y ella acaparó la atención, nada de lo que yo hiciera le importaba porque ella siempre hacía las mejores cosas…mis padres estaban felices, estudiaba una gran carrera, trabajaba y ganaba su propio dinero y además tenía un novio que…bueno yo creía que la quería mucho…además…yo sentía algo por Fernando-

-¿Qué¿Por ese infeliz?-

-Si, y odiaba ver como la trataba, siempre que estaban frente a nosotros él era muy cariñoso con ella, la llenaba de regalos, besos y caricias…la trataba como una reina…eso creía yo-

-Pero ella odiaba todo eso, odiaba estudiar medicina, su trabajo, a Fernando….sólo lo hacía por sus padres-

-Una vez me lo dijo….-

-¿En serio?-

-Si…y yo no le creí…pensé que sólo lo decía para hacerme sentir bien y me enfurecí, sentí que lo hacía por lastima; le grité que la odiaba…que ojala nunca hubiera nacido, que odiaba tener una hermana así…le grite cosas horribles…ella lloraba y me dijo que me quería…me enfurecí aún más y le solté una fuerte bofetada….- Dijo la chica y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-Ella me dijo que tenía problemas contigo-

-Si…no sabía que las cosas eran así….-

Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar al hospital, bajaron del auto y entraron al hospital; Karla se acercó a preguntar en que habitación se encontraba Amanda, les informaron y fueron hacía allá, Ville caminaba rápidamente, estaba desesperado, pero antes de que llegaran, Karla se acercó y lo detuvo

-Espera, voy yo primero-

-Si- Contestó Ville

CONTINUARA


	7. Sé que sigues conmigo

Mientras tanto en el hospital, los padres de Amanda estaban esperando noticias, tambiИn estaba ahМ Fernando pues despuИs de lo que habМa pasado la Зltima vez que habМa estado con Amanda, se habМa quedado hablando con Karla, la idea de Fernando era ahora andar con ella pues en cierta forma Иsta tenМa un gran parecido con Amanda. DespuИs se habМa despedido y Karla habМa subido a ver a Amanda para molestarla diciИndole que Fernando la habМa invitado a salir, pero cuando abriС la puerta la encontrС en el piso desangrАndose, habМa gritado y entonces Fernando subiС a ver que pasaba, cuando la mirС se asustС mucho; un terrible remordimiento lo atormentaba. Karla llamС a sus padres y despuИs a una ambulancia, Fernando no podМa creer lo que estaba pasando, nadie podМa creerlo.

Ahora se encontraban esperando noticias, entonces un doctor se acercС y los padres de Amanda se levantaron, Fernando permaneciС sentado, estaba noqueado, aЗn no podМa creerlo.  
-Doctor ©CСmo estА mi hija?- PreguntС el padre de Amanda -Ella aЗn estА muy grave, no podemos asegurar nada aЗn-  
-TodavМa no podemos creerlo┘no nos explicamos porque Amanda hizo eso┘- Dijo la madre llorando -Precisamente de eso quisiera hablar┘su hija intentС suicidarse y al examinarla encontramos algunas posibles causas-  
-©A quИ se refiere? Doctor, por favor explМquenos de quИ estА hablando -Su hija tiene en todo el cuerpo varias cicatrices de cortadas, al parecer su hija se hacМa cortadas en todo el cuerpo, ademАs tambiИn habМa moretones y golpes en todo su cuerpo, incluso tenМa el labio roto, no sabemos si eso tambiИn lo hizo ella misma-  
-©QuИ? ©Cortadas y golpes? No┘mi hija no pudo hacer eso┘ella es tan tranquila┘no tenМa motivos para hacerlo-  
-SeЯor, aЗn hay varias cosas mАs┘al analizar la sangre de su hija encontramos droga┘y tambiИn seЯales de inyecciones┘su hija se drogaba-  
-No┘. ║Eso no es cierto! ║Mi hija no pudo drogarse!- GritС el hombre -Lo siento pero las pruebas no mienten-  
-Pero ©Va a estar bien?- PreguntС la madre -No lo sabemos, el estado de su hija es aЗn muy delicado, ademАs su hija estА muy baja de peso┘eso la ha debilitado mucho y agrava la situaciСn, incluso creemos que es anorexia ©Nunca notaron algo raro en su hija-  
-No┘Зltimamente decМa que tenМa que llegar temprano a la Universidad y que no tenМa tiempo de desayunar┘yo le ponМa algo de comer y siempre que le preguntaba decМa que se habМa comido todo, lo mismo hacМa en la tarde, decМa que tambiИn tenМa que llegar temprano al trabajo y por las noches casi nunca cenaba, decМa que tenМa mucha tarea. Nunca me imagine que fueran pretextos para no comer┘-Dijo la madre llorando -Entonces es seguro que su hija tenМa trastornos alimenticios, pero┘debo decirles algo mАs-  
-©Algo mАs? ©QuИ mАs tiene mi hija?- PreguntС el padre desesperado -No estamos del todo seguro pero su hija┘su hija presenta signos de...de violaciСn-  
-©©QuИ??- GritС el padre furioso √No┘no es cierto┘©violaciСn? ║Ustedes mienten! ║EstА equivocado! No┘ella no pudo ser violada- DecМa desesperado el padre y Fernando se sentМa aЗn peor, los remordimientos lo estaban matando. A su mente venМan las imАgenes de lo que le habМa hecho a Amanda la Зltima vez que habМa estado con ella, y recordС todas las veces que habМa hecho lo mismo┘los gritos y el llanto de Amanda, recordС todas las veces que ella le habМa suplicado que ya no lo hiciera, se sentМa cada vez peor┘ ©Y si ella muere?...se preguntaba Fernando una y otra vez...SerМa mi culpa┘LlegС un momento en que dejС de escuchar lo que los demАs decМan, recordaba lo mismo una y otra vez, pero no tenМa el valor de hablar┘aЗn estaba enfurecido con Amanda por el hecho de haberlo cambiado por aquel otro chico┘ -©Por quИ? ©Por quИ ese idiota?... ©Lo ama? ©CСmo puede amarlo?... ©CСmo puede hacerme esto?...no┘ella no puede amarlo┘- Murmuraba Fernando una y otra vez pero nadie lo escuchaba √No puede amarlo┘pero entonces┘ ©Por quИ lloraba y me suplicaba que ya no querМa tener relaciones conmigo y┘y apenas tuvo la oportunidad se fue a meter con ese idiota?... ©Por quИ?- Fue entonces cuando Fernando tuvo un extraЯo sentimiento, ©Amor? Nunca lo habМa pensado, desde la primera vez que habМa visto a Amanda habМa sentido algo muy especial pero con el paso del tiempo habМa pensado que solamente la deseaba, era muy bonita pero ©Enamorado? -║No!- Se repetМa Fernando una y otra vez √A Amanda simplemente la deseo┘simplemente me gusta tenerla┘Tocarla┘estar con ella┘. ║No! Yo no podrМa estar enamorado de esa puta┘es una desgraciada y se merece lo que le estА pasando-  
-©Dijiste algo?- Le preguntС la madre de Amanda -No- ContestС Fernando nervioso √Que no puedo creer lo que estА pasando┘ella habМa estado tan extraЯa-  
-Pero ©No tienes idea de quИ sucediС exactamente-  
-Ya se los dije, simplemente me dijo que amaba a ese idiota y que no querМa volver a verme, comenzС y a gritarme y me dijo que me largara, tratИ de hablar con ella pero fue inЗtil┘-  
-©Crees que ese chico haya tenido algo que ver-  
-Estoy seguro- Dijo Fernando furioso La cabeza de Fernando le daba vueltas, no podМa dejar de pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo en Amanda, en las veces que habМa estado con ella ⌠Si, lo amo■ eran las palabras que Fernando no podМa dejarse de repetir; fue entonces cuando llegС Karla.  
-Hija ©QuИ haces aquМ?- PreguntС preocupada su madre -Te dijimos claramente que no querМamos que vinieras- Dijo molesto su padre -Eh┘pues yo┘-BalbuceС Karla pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ville se acercС y se puso junto de ella, todos se sorprendieron; Fernando se levantС y lo mirС con odio, estaba a punto de golpearlo pero el padre de Amanda sujeto a Ville fuertemente por la camisa, estaba furioso -║TЗ!- GritС -║Por tЗ culpa mi hija intentС matarse! ║TЗ la drogabas para violarla!- Gritaba el hombre y todas las personas lo miraron -Yo no┘- MurmurС Ville pero no pudo decir nada -©QuИ haces tЗ aquМ?- PreguntС la madre -║LАrgate! LlamarИ a la policМa y me encargarИ de que te metan a la cАrcel por esto, no volverАs a acercarte a mi hija-  
-║иl no fue!- GritС Karla y todos la miraron -©QuИ? ©Y ahora a ti quИ te pasa? ©TambiИn te drogС ese imbecil para convencerte y acostarse contigo?- PreguntС Fernando irСnicamente y Karla lo mirС furioso -DeberМa callarte porque tЗ sabes bien como fueron las cosas. ║TЗ┘!- GritС Karla pero fue interrumpida por Ville -Karla, no- Dijo Ville y ella lo mirС -Pero, ellos deben de saberlo; muИstrales la carta- Dijo Karla -©QuИ carta?- PreguntС el padre aЗn furioso -No┘tЗ hermana se los explicarА-  
-©De quИ rayos hablan?- PreguntС el padre -©Y si ella muere?- Le preguntС Karla a Ville -Ella no va a morir┘.- MurmurС Ville -©CСmo lo sabes?- PreguntС Karla -Lo siento- Dijo Ville tocАndose el pecho. Entonces un doctor se acercС a ellos -©Son los familiares de Amanda Valkov?- PreguntС el doctor -Si, somos nosotros- ContestС la madre muy preocupada -Pueden pasar a verla, ella estА dormida, traten de no despertarla- Dijo el doctor -Pasemos nosotros- Le dijo el padre a la madre de Amanda -Si-  
-║Esperen! Yo debo verla┘me necesita┘.-Dijo Ville y el hombre lo mirС con furia -EstarМa loco si dejo que entres a ver a mi hija, mejor lАrgate y no te le vuelvas a acercar nunca jamАs-  
-Pero ella┘-  
-║Ya escuchaste!- Le gritС Fernando √LАrgate, sabes bien que por tu culpa Amanda estА asМ. Yo pasarИ a verla-  
-©QuИ?- GritС Ville -║No! Sobre mi cadАver la verАs, es culpa tuya que ella estИ asМ y lo sabes bien-  
-Pero ©QuИ dices? EstАs loco- Yo irИ a verla, en todo caso ella me necesita a mi- Dijo Fernando -║No!- GritС Karla -Karla serА mejor que te calles y vete a casa- Le dijo su madre -Pero yo┘-  
-Ya escuchaste- ContestС autoritariamente el padre √Vamos-  
-Si- ContestС la madre, los dos se dirigieron a la habitaciСn y Fernando los acompaЯС -Fernando, serА mejor que tЗ te quedes afuera; no sabemos como estА Amanda- Dijo el padre -Pero seЯor┘de verdad quiero verla- Dijo Fernando √AdemАs ella estА dormida┘- SuplicС Fernando, ya ni siquiera sabМa si lo hacМa para ver a Amanda o para fastidiar a Ville, pero siguiС rogando hasta que convenciС a los padres de Amanda.

Cuando entraron se horrorizaron al ver a Amanda, estaba mАs delgada que nunca, llena de mangueras y tubos por todo el cuerpo, estaba muy pАlida y aЗn se podМa ver su enorme cicatriz en la muЯeca, sus padres se acercaron, la madre estaba llorando y el padre sСlo la miraba, no sabМa que hacer; Fernando permaneciС un momento en la puerta -Hija┘ ©Por quИ?- Lloraba la madre sosteniendo su mano con la cicatriz en la muЯeca -No puedo creerlo que haya sido capaz de todo esto, nunca lo imaginИ de ella┘- Dijo el padre -Amanda┘- MurmurС Fernando y se acercС, mirС su rostro y quedС aЗn mАs horrorizado; sentМa que estaba viendo un cadАver. Y de nuevo vinieron todos aquellos recuerdos, en su mente sСlo escuchaba los gritos de dolor y el llanto de Amanda, entonces acariciС su rostro como siempre lo hacМa cuando estaban juntos, acariciando lentamente sus pСmulos y apretando sus labios, luego su cuello y entonces Amanda hizo una expresiСn brusca y abriС los ojos; mirС a Fernando con horror y comenzС a moverse y a gritar desquiciadamente -║No!... ║DИjame!... ║No me lastimes!...Por favor┘ ║No!- Gritaba Amanda, Fernando la miraba asustado y sus padres sujetaban a Amanda y trataban de calmarla -Hija, por favor; es Fernando, tu novio- DecМa su madre pero Amanda seguМa con la vista fija en Иl -║DИjame! ║No me toques! ║DИjame!- SeguМa gritando

Mientras tanto, Ville y Karla se encontraban sentados; los dos estaban en silencio cosa que a Karla le molestaba, ademАs estaba muy nerviosa y el hecho de ver a Ville tan preocupado la estresaba aЗn mАs -Tal vez sea mejor irnos- DecМa Karla -Yo no me voy a ir┘necesito verla- DecМa Ville -Pero mis padres no te lo van a permitir- -No me importa- Dijo Ville y entonces escucharon los gritos de Amanda, entonces Karla y Ville se levantaron -Ella┘es ese idiota de nuevo┘no quiere estar con ellos. Me necesita- Dijo Ville y se dirigiС a la puerta, Karla tratС de detenerlo pero Ville entrС y antes de que el padre de Amanda pudiera decir algo; Ville se acercС a ella -Ville┘- MurmurС Amanda con un hilo de voz, al verlo se habМa tranquilizado por completo -Amanda- Dijo Ville y luego le soltС una fuerte bofetada -©Por quИ demonios hiciste eso?- GritС Ville y al instante Fernando le dio a Ville un fuerte golpe tirАndolo al suelo -║LАrgate, Fernando!- GritС Amanda, trataba de levantarse de la cama para ayudar a Ville pero Иl se levantС solo -║EstАs loco! ║Quieres matar a mi hija!- GritС la madre pero Ville la ignorС, Иl seguМa mirando a Amanda -©QuerМas matarme? ©Acaso no pensaste en mМ?...yo tambiИn estuve a punto de morir cuando lo supe ©Era eso lo que querМas?- GritС Ville y Amanda comenzС a llorar -Ville┘tЗ sabes bien por que lo hice┘- MurmurС Amanda -Pero a mi no me importa┘.nada va a poder lograr que te dejИ de amar┘lo sabes bien┘no debiste hacerlo┘ ©No pensaste en quИ me matarМas a mМ tambiИn?...te amo┘eres todo para mМ┘eres mi vida entera- Dijo Ville acariciando su cabello -PerdСn┘Ville perdСname┘-  
-No me pidas perdСn┘aЗn estАs viva y eso es lo Зnico que me importa- Dijo Ville √Te amo-  
-SostИn mi mano por favor┘quiero sentirte┘- SusurrС Amanda -Si- Ville obedeciС y tomС su mano, ella doblС sus dedos dИbilmente para agarrar la mano de Ville, entonces sonriС -Te amo- Dijo Amanda -DemuИstramelo-  
-©CСmo-  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso┘se fuerte y sal de aquМ pronto para que estИs conmigo-  
-No puedo-  
-║Si puedes, maldita sea!- GritС Ville, los padres de Amanda y Fernando lo miraban, nadie decМa nada; entonces Amanda sonriС -Lo intentarИ-  
-©Lo prometes-  
-Lo prometo-  
-Espero que esta vez si cumplas tЗ promesa┘.por mМ-  
-Lo harИ por ti-  
-EstАs hermosa- Le dijo Ville -║LАrgate!- GritС Fernando dАndole otro fuerte golpe, Amanda comenzС de nuevo a alterarse -║DИjalo en paz!- GritС Amanda -Hija, sabes que Иl no debe estar aquМ- Dijo su padre autoritariamente -║DИjenos en paz! ║LАrguense todos!- Gritaba Amanda, entonces llegaron los mИdicos -©QuИ estА sucediendo aquМ?- Dijo el doctor, sosteniendo a Amanda -©Por quИ alteraron a la paciente? Salgan de aquМ todos o la paciente va a empeorar-  
-Pero es nuestra hija-  
-Salgan- Dijo el medico y los padres obedecieron -Yo me quedo con ella- Dijo Ville -Estas loco┘por tu culpa estА asМ- Le dijo Fernando -║LАrgate!- GritС Amanda a Fernando -Obedezcan- Dijo el doctor y Fernando saliС pero Ville se quedС ahМ √Usted tambiИn salga-  
-║No! ║Ville, no! Que el se quede conmigo┘- GritС Amanda -Usted estА muy grave, serА mejor que descanse, las visitas sСlo la alteraron-  
-║Si Ville no estА conmigo yo voy a intentar matarme de nuevo!- GritС Amanda -SeЯorita, cАlmese por favor-  
-║Se lo asegurС, si Ville no estА conmigo yo me voy a matar!- VolviС a gritar -Amanda, cАlmate por favor- Dijo Ville acariciando el rostro de Amanda √Vas a estar bien-  
-Ville, por favor no te vallas, te lo suplico- Dijo Amanda tomando dИbilmente del brazo de Ville -Doctor, por favor dИjeme quedarme con ella- Dijo Ville -No es conveniente-  
-SСlo con Иl me siento mejor- Dijo Amanda dИbilmente -Bueno┘pero sСlo un rato┘hasta que estИ mАs tranquila- Dijo el doctor y Amanda sonriС dИbilmente -Gracias- Dijo Ville -Solamente un rato- Dijo el doctor y saliС, entonces los padres de Amanda se acercaron sorprendidos -©Por quИ dejС que se quedarА ese infeliz con mi hija?- GritС el padre -Su hija amenazС con intentar volver a suicidarse si no se quedaba el chico, la vМ tan alterada que decidМ que era mАs conveniente que se quedarА el chico hasta que su hija se tranquilice-  
-║Pero ese es un infeliz!- GritС el padre -DiscЗlpeme pero tengo mАs pacientes- Dijo el doctor yИndose Adentro se encontraba Ville de rodillas acariciando el cabello de Amanda -Volviste a romper tu promesa, de nuevo amenazaste con matarte- Dijo Ville -Le mentМ al doctor, sИ muy bien que te lo prometМ y estА vez si pienso cumplirlo pero si estАs a mi lado, fue una mentira piadosa, simplemente fingМ porque no querМa que me dejarАs┘no quiero separarme de ti nunca mАs- Dijo Amanda dИbilmente y Ville sonriС -Loca- Dijo sonriendo -Te amo- Dijo Amanda -Descansa, mi amor- Dijo Ville acariciando su cabello y entonces sonС su celular √Maldita sea- Estaba a punto de apagarlo pero Amanda se lo impidiС -Contesta, no quiero que pierdas tu carrera por mi culpa-  
-Pero┘-  
-Contesta- Ville obedeciС y de nuevo era la voz de Bryan -©DСnde demonios estАs?- DecМa Bryan furioso -Bryan por favor┘es Amanda┘lo que mАs amС en la vida, estА muy mal┘necesito estar con ella┘te lo suplico┘como amigos- -Pero Ville┘estА bien pero en cuanto estИ mejor te quiero en el estudio grabando y vas a tener que dar el 300- Dijo Bryan -Gracias-  
-Espero que tu chica se recupere pronto-  
-Gracias-  
-No lo digo por ti, lo digo por el maldito dinero- Dijo Bryan y Ville rМo √Nos vemos luego-  
-Si- Dijo Ville y colgС -©Todo bien?- PreguntС Amanda dИbilmente -Si, tЗ descansa- Dijo Ville acariciando su cabello √DuИrmete- -No quiero dormir, por que cuando estoy dormida no te veo-  
-Ya no digas cursilerМas- Dijo Ville y ella sonriС -Ya duИrmete- -Te amo- Dijo cerrando los ojos -TambiИn te amo- ContestС Ville y siguiС acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedС dormida √Tonta, no me vuelvas a dar ese susto-

CONTINUARA 


	8. Vas a estar bien

Ville no habМa dormido en toda la noche, se habМa quedado con Amanda y aunque se sentМa muy cansado, preferМa estar despierto pues asМ solamente verМa a Amanda y no tendrМa otra de esas horribles pesadillas que Зltimamente parecМan estar volviИndose realidad. Se encontraba mirando a Amanda cuando entrС el doctor -©CСmo pasС la noche la paciente-  
-Estuvo dormida toda la noche- ContestС Ville y el doctor comenzС a revisar a Amanda -Se ve mejor, estА mАs estable-  
-©Va a estar mucho tiempo aquМ?- PreguntС Ville -AЗn no podemos asegurar nada, se ve mucho mejor pero lo que realmente me preocupa es su salud mental┘me preocupa que pueda volver a hacerlo-  
-Ella no lo volverА a hacer┘va a estar bien- Dijo Ville acariciando la mano de Amanda -SerМa bueno que fueras a descansar y a comer algo, te quedaste con ella toda la noche-  
-No quiero dejarla-  
-Seguramente estarА dormida todavМa un rato mАs, ve a comer algo-  
DespuИs de pensarlo un rato Ville decidiС obedecer al doctor y saliС, ahМ estaban los padres de Amanda y Fernando, Ville siguiС caminando sin decir nada hasta salir del hospital, permaneciС afuera por un momento y cuando caminaba para entrar de nuevo fue interceptado por Fernando, quien lo empujo furioso -║LАrgate, imbecil!- Le gritС Fernando -Deja de joder- ContestС Ville tratando de evitarlo -No se que te vio la estupida de Amanda- Dijo Fernando provocando que Ville le diera un fuerte golpe en la cara -║Deja en paz a Amanda! ©Y quieres saber que me vio? Que yo si la amo, que la trato como la maravillosa mujer que es y que no me comporto como un animal- Dijo Ville y Fernando lo golpeС -No es mАs que una puta, acИptalo y sСlo por eso estАs con ella, eres igual que yo- Dijo Fernando provocando la ira de Ville que se le echС encima -║No vuelvas a llamar asМ a Amanda y no nos compares que tЗ y yo no somos iguales!- DecМa al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe √TЗ no eres mАs que un enfermo, un animal y yo si se lo que es el amor- Los dos chicos seguМan golpeАndose, algunas personas trataban de separarlos y otros sСlo se detenМan a mirar el espectАculo hasta que se escuchС una voz que hizo que los dos se detuvieran -║Fernando! ║Ville!- GritС una chica y los dos se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que era Karla √Dejen de pelear- Dijo molesta, Ville se detuvo pero Fernando le dio otro golpe -No molestes- Dijo Fernando dАndole otro golpe a Ville, pero este se detuvo y lo evitС -LАrgate- Le dijo Ville a Fernando -Hazle caso- Le dijo Karla a Fernando -©A ti que te pasa? ©Acaso tambiИn estАs enamorada de ese idiota?- GritС Fernando -©Por quИ no te vas? ©No crees que ya daЯaste a lo suficiente? Por tu culpa mi hermana intentС acabar con su vida- Dijo Karla a Fernando y se dio cuenta de que Ville ya no estaba -©De quИ hablas? Yo no tuve nada que ver en lo que hizo la idiota de tu hermana-  
-TodavМa tienes el cinismo de negarlo, eres un cobarde-  
-No sИ de que hablas- Dijo Fernando nervioso -No seas mentiroso┘yo ya sИ bien que tu obligabas a mi hermana a┘tЗ sabes-  
-©QuИ? No entiendo de que hablas┘- VolviС a decir el chico aЗn mАs nervioso -║No seas cobarde! ║Ya lo sИ! Obligabas a mi hermana a┘tener relaciones contigo-  
-©QuИ? ©EstАs loca? ©QuiИn te dijo eso? Ya sИ, el idiota ese con Иl que tu hermana me engaЯaba ©Acaso le creМste-  
-║No fue Иl! Lo sИ por Amanda┘-  
-©Ella te lo dijo? Tu hermana estА loca, entiИndelo. Es drogadicta, se fue a meter con un tipo que apenas conocМa ©Y tЗ le crees semejante estupidez? Por favor┘te creМa mАs inteligente┘-  
-║CАllate! Mi hermana no estА loca y si se drogaba era por tu culpa, por que tЗ hiciste de su vida un infierno-  
-║Ah! Y no me digas que tЗ fuiste mejor con ella, le decМas cosas horribles┘-  
-║Lo sИ! Pero yo si estoy arrepentida, no como tЗ que eres un enfermo y un cobarde-  
-Mejor cАllate, niЯita estupida. No sabes lo que estАs diciendo-  
-Se muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, se muy bien el tipo de persona que eres ©Y quИ? ©Pensabas ahora conquistarme a mМ para hacerme lo mismo?  
-CАllate ya, sСlo te invitИ a salir porque desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que te mueres por mМ, sСlo pensaba hacerte un favor-  
-Eres un imbecil-  
-Karla, ya cАllate de una buena vez o te va a ir muy mal-  
-©QuИ? ©Vas a hacerme lo mismo que a mi hermana? Eres un desgraciado┘-  
-CАllate ya, sСlo estАs diciendo tonterМas sin sentido-  
-║Y ademАs eres un cobarde! ©Por quИ no te atreves a aceptar lo quИ hiciste-  
-║Ya! Lo hice ©Y quИ-  
-Eres un idiota-  
-©Y sabes quИ? No me arrepiento porque me encantaba estar con tu hermana┘mmm era genial┘y ©quieres saberlo? Si, querМa hacer lo mismo contigo y no porque me gustarАs┘sСlo querМa divertirme un rato y vengarme de tu hermana┘hacer lo mismo que ella hizo conmigo┘es una falsa, una mentirosa, se hace la muy santa y la vМctima cuando es de lo peor┘acИptalo, no es mАs que una zorra- Dijo Fernando, Karla estaba llorando y en ese momento le dio una fuerte bofetada -║CАllate! Mejor lАrgate de aquМ┘estupido- Dijo Karla con lАgrimas en los ojos, Fernando sСlo se tocС la mejilla y mirС furioso a Karla -Estupida, eres igual que tu hermana- Dijo y se fue de ahМ Mientras tanto Ville habМa entrado al baЯo del hospital a mojarse la cara y limpiarse las heridas, le dolМa bastante la cara y el cuerpo debido a los golpes pero tratС de soportarlo, permaneciС un rato ahМ, mirАndose en el espejo, se mojС la cara de nuevo y saliС de ahМ. CaminС por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitaciСn de Amanda, aЗn estaban afuera los padres de ella y al mirarlo con la cara llena de heridas se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada, lo miraban muy molestos; en especial el padre de Amanda quien lo miraba furioso, entrС a la habitaciСn de Amanda y la encontrС despierta, ella estaba volteada y al instante escuchС entrar a Ville.  
-Mis padres estuvieron aquМ- Dijo Amanda aЗn volteada -©Ah si? ©Y quИ pasС-  
-Les dije que no querМa volver a verlos┘-Dijo Amanda y se volteС para mirar a Ville, se sorprendiС mucho al verlo lleno de moretones y tambaleАndose √Ville┘ ©QuИ sucediС?- PreguntС alarmada -Me caМ-  
-No es cierto, ©fue Fernando?- PreguntС Amanda y Ville se quedС callado √Maldito┘lo odio...no es justo- Dijo Amanda comenzando a llorar -Amanda, cАlmate por favor; no importa- Dijo Ville -║No! ║Claro que importa!- GritС Amanda -║No es justo que el mundo nos odie! ©Por quИ simplemente no nos dejan ser felices? ║No es justo!- GritС y comenzС a respirar agitadamente, parecМa que iba a desmayarse, Ville se acercС a ella y sujetС su rostro -Amanda, cАlmate por favor, te vas a poner peor- DecМa Ville pero Amanda parecМa no reconocerlo, cСmo si estuviera perdida; entonces Ville llamС a un doctor y este llegС rАpidamente.  
-Salga de aquМ- Dijo el doctor a Ville -Pero yo┘-  
-║Salga!- GritС el doctor revisando a Amanda y Ville obedeciС, al salir vio a los padres de Amanda, que estaban de pie, entonces la mujer se acercС a Ville -©QuИ le pasС a mi hija?- Le preguntС muy preocupada -Va a estar bien- ContestС Ville y ninguno volviС a hablarse hasta que el doctor saliС y Ville se acercС -©CСmo estА-  
-MАs estable- ContestС el doctor y Ville intentС entrar pero el doctor lo impidiС √Tal vez no fue una buena idea que te quedarАs con ella-  
-©QuИ? Usted la escuchС, si no estoy con ella va a intentar suicidarse de nuevo-  
-Estaba muy alterada y estА demasiado dИbil, otro ataque asМ podrМa ser muy peligroso-  
-║Pero no fue mi culpa! Yo voy a cuidarla y tratarИ de que no vuelva a suceder-  
-SerА mejor que estИ tranquila, estarА mejor sola-  
-║No va a estar mejor! PregЗntele a ella┘-  
-Ella estА psicolСgicamente muy mal, tal vez ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere-  
-║Ella va a estar bien si estoy con ella-  
-Tal vez haya una opciСn┘-  
-©De quИ rayos habla-  
-Te dejarИ que te quedes con ella con dos condiciones-  
-©QuИ? ©QuИ condiciones-  
-La primera es que no vuelva a alterarse asМ y estИ tranquila-  
-Lo harИ, lo prometo-  
-Bien, y la segunda es que convenzas a Amanda de que necesita ayuda psicolСgica-  
-©QuИ? Ella no va a aceptarlo-  
-Entonces no hay trato-  
-Pero┘-  
-Desde hace mucho Amanda necesitaba ayuda psicolСgica-  
-©QuИ? ©Usted la conoce-  
-Soy su profesor de la Universidad y siempre notИ algo extraЯo en ella, aunque era una buena alumna siempre estaba triste, como pИrdida y aislada de los demАs; supongo que tЗ debes saber muy bien porque-  
-Si-  
-©Y estАs de acuerdo conmigo en que Amanda necesita ayuda-  
-Si-  
-©Entonces quИ decides-  
-EstА bien, lo harИ pero no le prometo nada-  
-SИ que la convencerАs-  
-©Ah si-  
-Eres la persona en la que mАs confМa Amanda y supongo que la Зnica┘ni siquiera quiere ver a sus padres-  
-Lo sИ, bueno voy a intentarlo-  
-Bien- Dijo el doctor y Ville entrС, Amanda estaba dormida, o eso creМa Иl, se acercС y comenzС a acariciar su cabello DИjame despertar en tus brazos Escucharte decir que no estА bien DИjame ser muerto y acabado Tan lejos de la vida Cierro mis ojos AbrАzame fuerte Y entiИrrame en la profundidad de tu corazСn

Todo lo que siempre he querido eras tu, mi amor Tu┘ todo lo que siempre he querido es a ti, mi amor Tu eres todo lo que siempre he querido, solo tu

DИjame nunca ver el sol Y nunca ver tu sonrisa Vamos a estar tan muertos y acabados Tan lejos de la vida SСlo cierro mis ojos AbrАzame fuerte Y entiИrrame en la profundidad de tu corazСn

Todo lo que siempre he querido eras tu, mi amor Tu┘ todo lo que siempre he querido es a ti, mi amor Tu eres todo lo que siempre he querido, tu, oh mi amor Tu eres todo lo que siempre he querido, tu, mi amor

AsМ es como ha sido siempre Mi corazСn deja de latir solo por ti nena SСlo por tu amor

Todo lo que siempre he querido eras tu, mi amor Tu┘ todo lo que siempre he querido es a ti, mi amor Tu eres todo lo que siempre he querido, tu, mi amor Tu eres todo lo que siempre he querido, tu, mi amor Amanda abriС los ojos y sonriС mirando a Ville, se veМa mАs dИbil y pАlida -Cantas hermoso- Dijo con un hilo de voz y Ville sСlo rМo -No te vuelvas a alterar asМ, puede ser muy peligroso- Le dijo Ville -No lo harИ┘pero el hecho de que Fernando te lastime┘-Dijo Amanda pero fue interrumpida por Ville -Ya, dejemos ese tema- Dijo Ville y los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento -Hace mucho frМo- Dijo Amanda dИbilmente y Ville se preocupС pues el clima era bueno pero tratС de no alarmarse y mucho menos preocupar a Amanda -Debe ser por esa diminuta bata que te pusieron, te debes estar congelando- Dijo Ville al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su largo saco, luego levantС un poco a Amanda para ponИrselo con cuidado, en ese momento sintiС como Amanda lo abrazaba y se aferraba a Иl dИbilmente -Ville, te amo; tratС de ser fuerte por ti┘no quiero dejarte pero ya no puedo┘es cada dМa mАs difМcil┘estoy cansada┘no puedo mАs- DecМa Amanda dИbilmente -Amanda, por favor- DecМa Ville abotonАndole el saco √Te he dicho mil veces que odio que me digas que no puedes, vas a estar bien, sСlo se fuerte y verАs que pronto saldrАs de aquМ y estaremos juntos y todo va a estar bien; ahora sСlo trata de descansar y cuando despiertes te sentirАs mejor-  
-Eso espero┘Ville┘eso espero-  
-Ya- Dijo Ville dАndole un beso en los labios √DuИrmete-  
-Lo intentarИ-  
-©AЗn tienes frМo-  
-No- MintiС Amanda pues aЗn sentМa que se estaba congelando, sonrМo dИbilmente y cerrС los ojos al mismo tiempo que Ville tomaba su mano -EstarАs bien┘-

Memorias agudas como dagas Perforan en la carne de hoy El suicidio del amor se llevo todo lo que importa Y enterrС los restos en una tumba no marcada en tu corazСn

Con el beso venenoso que me diste Estoy matando la soledad (Matando la soledad) Con el calor de tus brazos me salvaste Oh, Estoy matando la soledad contigo Estoy matando la soledad que convirtiС mi corazСn en una tumba Estoy matando la soledad

Clavados en la cruz, juntos Cuando la soledad pide quedarnos Desaparece en la noche, para siempre Y denuncia el poder de la muerte sobre nuestras almas y palabras secretas son enviadas para comenzar una guerra

Con el beso venenoso que me diste Estoy matando la soledad (Matando la soledad) Con el calor de tus brazos me salvaste Estoy matando la soledad contigo Estoy matando la soledad que convirtiС mi corazСn en una tumba Estoy matando la soledad

Estoy matando la soledad

Con el beso venenoso que me diste Estoy matando la soledad (Matando la soledad) Con el calor de tus brazos me salvaste...

DespuИs de un rato entrС el doctor, Amanda aЗn estaba dormida; entonces se dirigiС a Ville:  
-©Hablaste con ella?- PreguntС el medico y Ville negС con la cabeza √Te dije que ese era el trato-  
-Lo harИ pero cuando estИ mejor- ContestС Ville -Eso espero, van a entrar los padres de Amanda-  
-©QuИ? Pero ella dijo claramente que no querМa volverlos a ver, ademАs podrМa alterarse de nuevo y usted dijo que eso era peligroso-  
-Lo sИ, pero son sus padres y por eso les dije que sСlo podrМan verla cuando estuviera dormida-  
-Como sea, espero que Amanda no despierte- Dijo Ville saliendo de la habitaciСn, entonces entraron sus padres y Ville permaneciС sentado un largo rato, incluso se habМa quedado dormido, cuando despertС se dio cuenta de que los padres de Amanda aЗn estaban adentro, saliС un rato y fue a la cafeterМa, sСlo tomС un cafИ y sintiС un fuerte dolor en el estСmago pero lo ignorС, regresС y vio a los padres de Amanda sentados asМ que entrС a la habitaciСn, ahМ estaba el doctor y Amanda aЗn dormМa -©CСmo estА?- PreguntС Ville -No ha despertado, sigue igual no ha mejorado ni empeorado-  
-Ella dijo que tenМa mucho frМo┘y en realidad el clima es bueno- Dijo Ville -Tiene las defensas muy bajas y eso le provoca debilidad, por eso estА asМ; es por la falta de alimento-  
-Pero sСlo le estАn dando medicinas y alimentАndola con sueros, asМ nunca va a mejorar-  
-Su problema de anorexia agrava las cosas, no sИ si su cuerpo aceptarА los alimentos-  
-║Ella no es anorИxica!- Dijo Ville -Su propia madre me dijo que rechazaba los alimentos y ponМa pretextos para no comer-  
-Pero no lo hacМa porque le importarА el maldito peso- ComentС molesto Ville -©Ah no? Entonces porque-  
-Estaba deprimida, no tenМa ganas de hacer nada, sСlo querМa dormir y se sentМa tan desanimada que no tenМa ni ganas de comer, habМa perdido el apetito por completo; ella me lo dijo- -Entonces┘tal vez deberМamos empezar a darle alimentos; espero que no los rechace- Dijo el doctor y Ville no dijo nada √Me tengo que ir, regresarИ en un rato para ver como sigue- Dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitaciСn Ville se sentС en una silla al lado de la cama de Amanda y permaneciС ahМ un largo rato, volviС a quedarse dormido pero se despertС al escuchar que Amanda gritaba, estaba aЗn dormida pero se movМa -No┘no┘Ville- Gritaba Amanda y entonces Ville sostuvo sus brazos para detenerla -Amanda, todo estА bien, despierta, es sСlo un mal sueЯo- Le decМa Ville y entonces Amanda despertС bruscamente, en cuanto abriС los ojos abrazС a Ville aferrАndose a Иl -AbrАzame, no te vallas- Dijo Amanda dИbilmente y Ville la abrazС -©EstАs bien-  
-Tuve un sueЯo horrible- -Fue sСlo un sueЯo, todo estА bien ©Quieres contarme lo que pasС?- PreguntС Ville y Amanda lo soltС y Ville tambiИn para que se recostara de nuevo, permanecieron en silencio un momento y luego mirС a Ville -SoЯИ que estaba muerta┘-  
-Amanda, ya hablamos de eso-  
-Lo sИ┘pero era horrible, al principio todo estaba bien, ya no habМa mАs dolor, me sentМa por fin libre y a nadie le importaba que estuviera muerta┘veМa a mis padres y decМan que lo Зnico malo de que yo estuviera muerta es que ya no habrМa un doctor en la familia┘que fuera de eso todo estaba bien┘luego veМa a mi hermana y a Fernando, estaban juntos┘besАndose y luego┘tЗ sabes┘pasaban cosas entre ellos dos y Fernando le decМa a Karla que le alegraba que yo estuviera muerta y Karla decМa que a ella tambiИn┘y me dolМa escucharlos pero no me importaba┘pero luego te veМa a ti┘y te estabas desangrando┘te habМas cortado las venas como yo┘pero decМas que me odiabas por haberte dejado┘que deseabas que me pudriera en el infierno┘que ya no me amabas┘y llorabas┘y te estabas muriendo del dolor┘y yo lo sentМa┘sentМa tu dolor y era horrible, luego me mirabas con horror┘y me gritabas que me largara┘que me odiabas┘que ya no me amabas┘y seguМ viИndote sufrir┘te morМas de dolor┘y no podМa hacer nada┘- DecМa Amanda llorando, entonces Ville acariciС su cara tiernamente -Sabes bien que las cosas no van a ser asМ, no te vas a morir y yo tampoco y yo nunca podrМa odiarte, vas a estar bien, nada malo va a pasar; sСlo tienes que ser fuerte y dejar de pensar en tonterМas-  
-Ville, quiero salir de este lugar┘es horrible, odio estar llena de tubos y mangueras, odio tantos medicamentos e inyecciones┘sabes bien que odio las inyecciones; ademАs el olor de los hospitales me provoca nauseas┘sСlo huele a muerte. Ville┘sАcame de este lugar por favor┘-  
-Vas a salir muy pronto pero aЗn no puedo sacarte de este lugar; todavМa no estАs bien del todo-  
-Pero me siento mejor-  
-Amanda, te estАs comportando como niЯa de 5 aЯos; entiende que vas a salir de aquМ hasta que estИs mejor-  
-Pero odio este lugar-  
-Pero sСlo aquМ te aliviarАs, ya despuИs saldrАs y viviremos juntos en una hermosa casa-  
-©En tu casa-  
-No, comprarИ otra casa para que vivamos juntos-  
-Pero yo quiero vivir en tu casa-  
-Pero es horrible, sucia, desordenada┘-  
-A mi me gusta- Dijo Amanda y Ville tomС su mano -Bueno, entonces viviremos en mi casa- Dijo Ville al mismo tiempo que entraba el doctor -Profesor Summers- Dijo Amanda -Doctor Summers- ContestС el hombre √AquМ soy doctor- DecМa acercАndose a Amanda -©CСmo estАs-  
-Mejor- Dijo Amanda -©Ya puedo salir de aquМ-  
-AЗn no- Dijo el doctor mirando a Ville y este entendiС lo que el doctor querМa decir -Amanda┘- Dijo Ville √El doctor comentaba que para que puedas salir de aquМ┘debes de hablar con un psicСlogo-  
-©QuИ?- PreguntС Amanda mirando al doctor -Creemos que tu salud mental estА un poco┘alterada. SerМa bueno que tuvieras un tratamiento psicolСgico- Dijo el doctor -Pero yo no estoy loca, Ville, dile que no estoy loca- Dijo Amanda mirando a Ville -Si, si estАs loca- Dijo Ville y Amanda lo mirС sorprendida, estaba muy molesta; entonces Ville le dio un beso en la frente y sonriС -No es cierto, no estАs loca pero es necesario que hables con un psicСlogo-  
-Pero no quiero-  
-IntИntalo, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien- Dijo Ville -Nadie estА diciendo que estas loca pero intentaste suicidarte y eso nos hace pensar que hay un problema, el psicСlogo simplemente te ayudarА a resolver tus problemas y sentirte mejor- Dijo el doctor -Bueno, estАs bien┘-Dijo Amanda de mala gana -Me alegra escuchar eso- Dijo Ville besando sus labios -TЗ tambiИn deberМas ver a un psicСlogo, tambiИn estАs loco- Dijo Amanda y Ville la mirС molesto, luego los dos se comenzaron a reМr

CONTINUARA 


	9. No todo tiene remedio

Al otro dМa Ville se encontraba hablando con Amanda, no hablaban de ningЗn tema en especial realmente pero entonces llegС una enfermera con una charola con comida -©QuИ es eso?- PreguntС Amanda -El doctor dice que tiene que comer algo- Dijo la enfermera -No tengo hambre- Dijo Amanda un poco molesta -SeЯorita, estА muy dИbil y tiene que alimentarse- ContestС la enfermera -PermМtame la charola, yo me encargo de que coma- Dijo Ville -EstА bien, pero el doctor ordenС claramente que tiene que comer algo- Dijo la enfermera entregАndole la charola -Si, yo harИ que coma- Dijo Ville y la enfermera saliС, entonces Ville le acercС a la boca de Amanda una cuchara con comida pero ella la rechazС -No quiero- DecМa rechazando la comida -Te estАs comportando como un bebИ-  
-Y lo disfruto-  
-Vamos, no has comido nada bien desde hace tiempo; estАs en los huesos-  
-©Y-  
-Amanda, por favor- Dijo Ville y ella abriС la boca, probС la comida e hizo un gesto de asco -Sabe horrible- Dijo Amanda Ville estuvo insistiendo un largo tiempo logrando que Amanda probara muy poco de la comida; pero no se cansaba de insistir -Amanda, por favor; come un poco mАs- DecМa el chico -Ya no quiero- ContestС Amanda mientras Ville la obligaba a comer mАs; entonces tocaron la puerta -Adelante- Dijo Ville y entrС una mujer joven, apenas se veМa unos aЯos mАs grande que Ville, vestМa formalmente y sonreМa -©Es un mal momento?- PreguntС la mujer √Puedo venir despuИs-  
-No, ya terminИ de comer- Dijo Amanda a pesar de la mirada de Ville -©QuiИn es usted-  
-PerdСn, no me presentИ; soy la doctora Amber Winslet, soy psicСloga-  
-SerА mejor que las deje a las dos- Dijo Ville √Pero tЗ no te vas a librar de la comida, regresarИ en un rato para que te acabes todo- Le dijo a Amanda y luego la beso √Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- Dijo pero Amanda tomС su mano y no querМa soltarlo √Vas a estar bien- Dijo Ville soltando su mano y saliС de la habitaciСn -Hola Amanda, ©CСmo estАs?- PreguntС la doctora -Bien- ContestС Amanda tМmidamente -Sabes que puedes confiar en mМ, yo solamente quiero ayudarte a que te sientas mejor-  
-Ah-  
-©Por quИ no empiezas por contarme por quИ estАs aquМ-  
-Porque no me morМ- ContestС Amanda de mala gana -©QuИ quieres decir con eso-  
-IntentИ suicidarme y las cosas no salieron como lo planee┘asМ que terminИ aquМ-  
-©AsМ que realmente querМas morir-  
-Si┘bueno, en ese momento┘-  
-©AЗn tienes ganas de morir-  
-No┘creo que ya no-  
-©EstАs segura-  
-No lo sИ┘estoy tan confundida┘despuИs de todo lo que pasС siento que aЗn tengo una razСn por la cual vivir-  
-©CuАl es esa razСn-  
-Ville┘no quiero dejarlo, quiero estar con Иl por el resto de mi vida-  
-©Ville es el chico que estaba contigo cuando lleguИ-  
-Si, es Иl-  
-©Es tu novio?- Al escuchar la palabra ⌠novio■ Amanda hizo un gesto de incomodidad y mirС al techo -No me gusta usar la palabra novio┘simplemente es el hombre que amo y que me ama-  
-EstА bien, entonces no volveremos a usar esa palabra; pero ©Ville es la Зnica razСn que tienes para vivir-  
-Si-  
-©Y quИ me dices de tu familia-  
-No me importa- -©A quИ te refieres con eso-  
-Que no me importa mi familia-  
-©Tienes problemas con ellos-  
-Supongo┘o tal vez no sean problemas, tal vez sea odio-  
-No digas eso, no puedes odiar a tus padres ©Por quИ no me cuentas por quИ tienes problemas con ellos-  
-Por que odia a Ville┘-  
-©Lo odian? ©PodrМas explicarme como es eso-  
-Simplemente lo odian┘no quieren que estИ con Иl-  
-©Y por quИ crees que tus padres hacen eso-  
-Oiga, si lo que cree usted es que Ville es una mala persona dИjeme decirle que estА muy equivocada- Dijo Amanda muy molesta -No, Amanda no quise darte a entender eso; yo no conozco a Ville y no puedo juzgarlo, lo que quiero saber es cual crees que es la razСn por la cual tus padres no quieren que estИs con Ville-  
-Ah, pues supongo que┘piensan que es malo┘lo juzgan sin siquiera conocerlo┘creen que por su apariencia es una persona mala┘ademАs yo siempre habМa hecho lo que ellos me decМan pero estА vez no los obedecМ┘me prohibieron hablar con Иl y no les hice caso┘ademАs porque amo a Ville y no a Fernando como ellos hubieran querido-  
-Entiendo, pero ©PodrМas explicarme quiИn es Fernando-  
-Mi no┘un chico que fue mi novio┘-  
-©Y tЗ estabas enamorada de Иl-  
-No┘nunca lo estuve-  
-©Entonces por quИ fueron novios-  
-Yo le gustaba a Иl, nos conocМamos desde hace mucho porque su padre le habМa dado trabajo al miС, mis padres insistieron en que un chico como Иl seria lo mejor para mМ y┘aceptИ-  
-©Solamente por complacer a tus padres-  
-Ya se lo dije, yo siempre los obedecМa-  
-©Y fuiste feliz con ese chico-  
-No-  
-©Entonces fue una buena decisiСn la que tomaste-  
-Yo no tomИ esa decisiСn, sСlo hice lo que mis padres me pidieron-  
-©Y no te importС que eso no era lo que tЗ querМas-  
-Nunca importС lo que yo querМa┘solamente importaba lo que los demАs quisieran-  
DespuИs de eso Amanda comenzС a contarle algunas cosas de su vida a la doctora, le habМa contado como siempre habМa hecho lo que sus padres le habМan dicho, como la controlaban en cada aspecto de su vida, que estudiaba una carrera que no le gustaba, que no tenМa amigos, poco a poco Amanda iba contАndole mАs cosas de su vida a la doctora pero siempre trataba de evitar el tema cuando hablaban de Fernando o del porque habМa decidido suicidarse, la psicСloga le habМa preguntado a Amanda de nuevo sobre Fernando y ella se habМa quedado callada -Bueno, si no quieres hablar de eso no te obligarИ; mejor pasemos a otro tema, en tu expediente mИdico decМa que encontraron droga en tu sangre-  
-Si┘bueno ese dМa me inyectИ la droga para tener valor y┘suicidarme-  
-©TenМas miedo-  
-Mucho-  
-©A quИ-  
-Al dolor┘a morir┘-  
-©Entonces no querМas morir realmente-  
-Si┘querМa morirme┘pero a la vez no┘no puedo explicarlo-  
-No te forzarИ a explicarlo-  
-©Usted podrМa hacerlo?...explicarme-  
-No, pero con el tiempo tu misma podrАs hacerlo, pero ahora dime ©Esa fue la primera vez que consumiste drogas-  
-No┘ya lo habМa hecho antes pero decidМ dejar de hacerlo-  
-©Por quИ-  
-Por que se lo prometМ a Ville, me dijo que las drogas me iban a matar y prometimos que Иl dejarМa el cigarrillo y yo las drogas-  
-Entonces Ville sabМa que te drogabas-  
-Se lo confesИ una vez por telИfono┘-  
Amanda siguiС hablando, se daba cuenta de que tenМa muchas cosas que decir; habМa demasiado rencor guardado dentro de si -TambiИn sИ que tienes problemas con tu peso, los doctores hablaban de una posible anorexia-  
-No soy anorИxica- Dijo Amanda riendo √Me importa un bledo si estoy gorda o flaca, ademАs┘nunca me considerИ muy bonita asМ que el hecho de estar de una forma u otra no me importaba-  
-©QuИ quieres decir con eso de que no te considerabas muy bonita-  
-Pues asМ es┘mis padres decМan que era bonita y Fernando igual┘pero en la Universidad siempre me molestaban asМ que no me importС┘bueno, hasta que conocМ a Ville, el siempre me ha dicho que soy hermosa y es la Зnica persona que me hace sentir bien cuando me lo dice-  
-Pero entonces, ©Por quИ no comМas-  
-No tenМa ganas┘.ni siquiera de vivir como puede darse cuenta┘y┘simplemente me olvidИ de todo hasta de comer┘ya me daba igual y como no querМa escuchar regaЯos de mis padres porque no comМa pues simplemente les mentМa┘pero si comМa a veces┘cuando Ville me lo pedМa-  
La doctora mirС a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que la sesiСn debМa haber terminado hace ya tiempo -Bueno, Amanda; la sesiСn ha terminado por hoy, maЯana regresarИ para continuar ©Te parece bien-  
-Si-  
-Entonces nos vemos- Dijo la doctora y saliС; momentos despuИs entrС Ville quien acariciС el cabello de Amanda -©Y┘cСmo estuvo?- PreguntС Ville -Bien┘supongo- -Me alegra, bueno tЗ tienes algo pendiente con la comida-  
-No quiero-  
-Amanda, no has comido nada bien-  
-Pero sabe horrible-  
-EstА bien; entonces te conseguirИ algo mejor-  
-©En serio-  
-Si me prometes que vas a comer te traerИ lo que quieras-  
-Bueno┘quiero comida china-  
-Bien, te la traerИ-  
-©En serio-  
-Si- Dijo Ville dirigiИndose a la puerta √Vuelvo enseguida-  
Un rato despuИs Ville habМa regresado con la comida china, Amanda habМa comido mejor y despuИs se quedС dormida.  
Las sesiones con la psicСloga mejoraban cada dМa mАs, poco a poco Amanda le contaba mАs cosas de su vida y se sentМa mucho mejor al hacerlo; al cabo de varias semanas, despuИs de consultarlo con Ville, Amanda decidiС contarle a la doctora lo de Fernando, Иsta la escuchС atentamente y cuando terminС de hablar, Amber esperС a que Amanda se tranquilizara; cuando Amanda estuvo mejor, la doctora empezС a hablar -Entiendo todo, entiendo como te sientes y el porquИ hiciste lo que hiciste pero tЗ misma has dicho que Ville te dijo que aЗn asМ te amaba y tЗ no tienes que sentirte mal ni culpable porque no fue tu culpa, tЗ no quisiste que las cosas fueran asМ; la vida te ha dado otra oportunidad y tienes que aprovecharla; debes de hablar con tus padres┘-DecМa Amber pero Amanda la interrumpiС -║No! ║Yo no quiero hablar con ellos-  
-Tienes que darles otra oportunidad-  
-©Por quИ? ║Ellos nunca me dieron oportunidad! Cuando les dije que querМa estudiar fotografМa┘dijeron que no; cuando les dije que amaba a Ville┘ ║Nunca me dieron oportunidad! ©Por quИ yo si tengo que dАrsela?≈ -Porque no quieres ser igual a tus padres- Dijo la doctora y Amanda se quedС callada √Tienes que hacerlo, sСlo asМ te sentirАs mejor; debes arreglar los problemas con tu familia-  
-Pero ellos no lo entenderАn-  
-Claro que lo harАn, son tus padres. Yo hablarИ con ellos primero-  
-║No-  
-Tranquila, no les dirИ nada de lo que tЗ me has contado, sСlo hablarИ de las sesiones y de lo que he descubierto de ti y tus problemas; pero no de lo que me has contado, eso lo harАs tЗ misma-  
-Pero┘tengo miedo-  
-Todo va a estar bien- Dijo la doctora √SaldrИ a hablar con tus padres para citarlos maЯana en nuestro consultorio, todo va a salir bien. Bueno, me tengo que ir, tal vez te vea maЯana despuИs de hablar con tus padres para orientarte un poco pero tЗ eres la que va a decidir como van a ser las cosas en tu vida ©Entendido-  
-Si- Dijo Amanda tratando de sonreМr -Entonces nos vemos despuИs- Dijo la doctora y saliС Amanda se quedС un largo rato en lo que la doctora le habМa dicho, tenМa miedo a lo que pasarМa cuando hablara con sus padres; despuИs de un largo rato entrС Ville -PensИ que tardarМan mАs; perdСn la tardanza pero fui por algo de comer- Dijo Ville pero Amanda no contestС -©EstАs bien?- PreguntС Ville pero parecМa que Amanda no lo escuchaba, entonces se acercС a ella y la mirС a los ojos √ ©QuИ sucede-  
-Nada- ContestС Amanda acurrucАndose entre la delgada cobija -©Le dijiste a la doctora lo de┘-  
-Si-  
-©Y? ©QuИ sucediС-  
-Nada-  
-©QuИ te sucede-  
-La psicСloga quiere que hable con mis padres┘-  
-©Y-  
-No quiero hacerlo-  
-©Por quИ-  
-Tengo miedo-  
-©A quИ-  
-A mis padres┘ya lo sabes-  
-Todo va a estar bien┘ya te lo he dicho-  
-©Y si no es asМ-  
-AsМ va a ser; mejor duИrmete y descansa, verАs que maЯana te sentirАs mucho mejor-  
-No tengo sueЯo, necesito algo que me haga sentir mejor-  
-Oh┘ ©Y quИ es ese algo-  
-Una canciСn-  
-©Una canciСn-  
-Si, cАntame algo-  
-Pero...- Dijo Ville pero mirС a Amanda y no se resistiС

Lo veo en tus ojos Lo siento en tu tacto Lo pruebo en tus labios Y nena mАs te amo

No puedes ver cariЯo Que trato lo mАs fuertemente Que nos distanciamos mАs Por favor cree en mМ El dulce beso El frМo estА en tus brazos Y el frМo crece en tu corazСn Y nena mАs te amo

Lo veo en tus ojos Lo siento en tu tacto Lo pruebo en tus labios Y nena mАs te amo

Lo veo en tus ojos Lo siento en tu tacto Lo pruebo en tus labios Y nena mАs te amo

Y estАs en mi corazСn cariЯo miС Consigo el acercamiento Tu te alejas mАs del amor No lo sientes Tu mАs frМo tacto Me enciende mАs Y golpea mАs rАpido mi corazСn Y nena mАs te amo

Lo veo en tus ojos Lo siento en tu tacto Lo pruebo en tus labios Y nena mАs te amo

Lo veo en tus ojos Lo siento en tu tacto Lo pruebo en tus labios Y nena mАs te amo

Lo veo en tus ojos Lo siento en tu tacto Lo pruebo en tus labios Y nena mАs te amo

Lo veo en tus ojos Lo siento en tu tacto Lo pruebo en tus labios Y nena mАs te amo.

Al terminar la canciСn, Ville besС a Amanda y ella sonrМo -Lo veo en tus ojos, lo siento en tu tacto, lo pruebo en tus labios y┘te amo- Dijo Amanda tiernamente

Al otro dМa Amanda y Ville se encontraban de nuevo charlando, ahora hablaban de mЗsica; cada quien hablaba de sus gustos musicales, habМan empezado una pequeЯa riЯa porque Ville le habМa comentado a Amanda que Иl odiaba a Los Beatles y Amanda le habМa dicho que a ella si le gustaban -©QuИ? Pero si yo los odio-  
-©Por quИ?- PreguntС Amanda molesta -Prefiero a The Rolling Stones, son algo asМ como mis Мdolos-  
-Ah- Dijo Amanda y los dos se quedaron callados por un largo rato -©Ya sabes que le vas a decir a tus padres?- PreguntС Ville -No tengo idea┘-  
-No tengas miedo; las cosas van a estar bien-  
-Ojala-  
DespuИs de un rato los dos chicos seguМan bromeando, cada uno contaba secretos y cosas vergonzosas de su vida, cuando no hubo nada mАs que contar Ville tomС la mano de Amanda y sonrМo -Anda, cuИntame algo mАs- SuplicС Amanda -Mmmm┘no tengo licencia para conducir-  
-No es cierto-  
-Claro que si-  
-©Entonces por quИ andas manejando tan tranquilo por las calles-  
-Por que la policМa no lo sabe- Dijo Ville y Amanda rМo √TЗ turno-  
-Pero ya te contИ todo-  
-Anda┘debe hacer algo mАs-  
-Mmmm┘no lo sИ┘.odio el chocolate-  
-©En serio-  
-Si, me da asco-  
-No inventes- Dijo Ville y los dos seguМan riendo cuando tocaron la puerta √Adelante- Dijo Ville y en ese momento entrС la doctora Amber -Buenas tardes, chicos- SaludС la psicСloga -Buenas tardes- ContestС Ville y Amanda permanecМa callada -©CСmo estАs, Amanda?- PreguntС Amber -Bien- ContestС Amanda tМmidamente -Me alegra escuchar eso, el doctor dice que has mejorado mucho y que en unos dМas mАs saldrАs de aquМ-  
-©En serio?- PreguntС Amanda emocionada -Si; pero para que puedas salir mАs rАpido debo entregarle a los doctores un reporte en el que les indique que ya estАs bien psicolСgicamente-  
-Ah-  
-Ya hablИ con tus padres-  
-©Y quИ pasС?- PreguntС Amanda -Ellos estАn dispuestos a escucharte y seguramente van a entenderte y a arreglar sus problemas-  
-Bueno┘-  
-Entonces; les dirИ que ya pueden pasar, te dejaremos sola con ellos- Dijo Amber mirando a Ville -Si- Dijo Ville -©QuИ?...no┘yo quiero que Ville se quede conmigo┘-  
-No- Dijo Ville √No puedo quedarme, tЗ debes de arreglar esto sin mМ-  
-Ville tiene razСn, esto es algo que deben de arreglar solamente tЗ y tus padres; Ville ©PodrМas salir un rato-  
-Si- Dijo Ville y besС a Amanda √Todo va a estar bien- Ville saliС y Amanda se quedС mirando fijamente hacia la puerta -Amanda, dependes demasiado de ese chico. Tienes que aprender a valerte por ti misma, esta es una situaciСn que debes de resolver tЗ sola y asМ como estА situaciСn se te van a presentar muchas mАs en la vida- DecМa la doctora -Lo sИ┘pero sСlo soy fuerte cuando estoy con Иl-  
-No digas eso, no es verdad, eres igual de fuerte con o sin Иl y lo sabes-  
-Ah- Dijo Amanda -Bueno, dejarИ entrar a tus padres para que hablen-  
-Si-  
-Tranquila, sСlo tienes que ser sincera con ellos y decirles lo que me has dicho a mМ, lo que sientes y piensas ©De acuerdo-  
-Si-  
-Bien, bueno se valiente y trata de no alterarte, si todo sale bien posiblemente estА semana podrАs salir de este lugar-  
-Bien-  
La doctora saliС y llamС a los padres de Amanda que entraron lentamente, su madre se colocС a su lado mirАndola con los ojos llorosos y su padre permaneciС al pie de la cama con la misma expresiСn dura de siempre -La doctora dijo que querМas hablar con nosotros- Dijo la madre -Necesito hablar┘eso es muy diferente a querer- ContestС Amanda -©Quieres explicarnos que estА pasando contigo?- PreguntС el padre -Tal vez┘pero no sИ por donde empezar-  
-Tal vez por explicarnos porque intentaste suicidarte- VolviС a decir el padre y Amanda se quedС callada -La doctora dijo que tenМas muchos┘sentimientos reprimidos- Dijo la madre -AsМ es-  
-Que muchas veces no decМas lo que sentМas o querМas- VolviС a decir la madre -Mejor dicho nunca- Dijo Amanda -©QuИ quieres decir con eso?- PreguntС el padre muy molesto -║Que┘!- Amanda estaba apunto de explotar pero respiro profundamente y tratС de controlarse √Siempre hice lo que ustedes querМan, nunca importС lo que yo sintiera o pensara-  
-║Eso no es cierto!- GritС el padre -©Entonces por quИ no permitieron estudiar fotografМa que era lo que yo querМa y me obligaron a estudiar medicina-  
-Lo hicimos por tu bien, esa carrera te convenМa mucho, un mИdico gana mucho mАs que un simple fotСgrafo-  
-║No fue por mi bien! Lo hiciste porque ese era Tз sueЯo no el mМo, acИptalo, querМas estudiar medicina pero no pudiste y por eso me obligaste a mМ a estudiar esa carrera┘para no sentir que tu sueЯo estaba frustrado-  
-║CАllate! No digas tonterМas┘lo hice por tЗ bien-  
-Ya me he callado demasiado tiempo┘y estoy harta de escuchar que todo es por mi bien┘todo lo que segЗn ustedes ha sido por mМ bien he terminado odiАndolo y ha resultado ser todo lo opuesto a lo que yo he querido en la vida-  
-TЗ nunca nos decМas lo que querМas- Se defendiС la madre -©Para quИ? Si querМa tomar clases de guitarra ustedes elegМan ballet, si querМa comer una cosa ustedes decМan otra, elegМa ropa como la que usaban las chicas de mi edad y como no les gustaba terminaban comprАndome lo que se les daba la gana┘no podМa hablar en la mesa porque era de mala educaciСn, no podМa hablar cuando habМa visitas porque eran cosas de adultos y cuando querМa decirles algo estaban ocupados o me enviaban a hacer mi tarea o estudiar┘lo Зnico que les importaba era quedar bien con los demАs, presumirles que su hija estudiaba medicina, que era una alumna excelente, que le iba muy bien en su trabajo y que tenМa un novio con un buen nivel econСmico┘║Nunca les importИ-  
-©Y todo para quИ? ©Para quИ al final terminarАs haciendo lo que querМas, muriИndote de hambre y sin un buen futuro?- Dijo el padre molesto -Por lo menos hubiera sido feliz-  
-©En serio? Pues ahora hiciste lo que se te dio tu gana y ║MМrate!...te drogas, eres anorИxica y┘y te acuestas con ese idiota que sСlo te lastima y sigues empeЯada en amar-  
-║Ville no es un idiota!- GritС √Ustedes aЗn no entienden muchas cosas┘nunca he tenido relaciones con Ville┘-  
-©Entonces? El doctor nos dijo que fuiste violada ©Vas a negarlo?- PreguntС el padre y ella bajС la cabeza -©Lo ves-  
-No fue Иl┘- Dijo tratando de no llorar -©QuИ quieres decir con eso?- PreguntС su padre y Amanda comenzС a llorar -©QuiИn fue?- PreguntС la madre muy preocupada -No van a creerme┘- Dijo Amanda y algunas lАgrimas rodaron por sus mejillas -©QuiИn fue?- PreguntС su padre furioso -Fernando┘-MurmurС Amanda tan bajo que su padre no la escuchС pero su madre si -©QuИ? ©Lo estАs diciendo en serio? ©Por quИ no lo dijiste antes?- Gritaba la madre -©QuИ? ©QuiИn fue?- VolviС a preguntar el padre -║Fernando, maldita sea!- GritС Amanda -©Fernando? No┘no es cierto- Dijo el padre -©Lo ves? ║Te dije que no me creerМas! Claro┘lo quieres tanto y para ti es tan maravilloso┘es como el hijo que nunca tuviste ©no?- Dijo Amanda -No┘no es asМ pero no puedo crИelo┘Иl y tЗ eran una pareja tan bonita┘estaba seguro de que te amaba mucho┘no puedo creer que Иl te haya┘violado-  
-Entonces cree lo que quieras, si quieren seguir creyendo en Иl pues que bien y a mМ dИjenme en paz- Dijo Amanda dАndoles la espalda -No┘hija, no te enfades┘queremos arreglar las cosas contigo┘ ©PodrМas contarnos que fue lo que pasС-  
-©Para quИ? ©Para que sigan creyendo que yo estoy loca y que Fernando es maravilloso-  
-Amanda, por favor. Queremos saber que estА pasando- Dijo la madre -Bueno┘- Entonces Amanda comenzС a contarles todo tal y como se lo habМa contado a Ville, cerraba los ojos y trataba de imaginar que era Ville con quien estaba hablando; su madre trataba de abrazarla pero ella la rechazaba, cuando terminС de hablar su madre estaba llorando igual que ella y su padre trataba de ser fuerte -©Por quИ no nos lo dijiste?- PreguntС el padre -Ya se los dije┘Fernando me amenazaba y me llenС la cabeza de estupideces┘tenМa miedo-  
-©No confiabas en nosotros?- PreguntС la madre y Amanda la mirС a los ojos -No-  
-©Por quИ?- VolviС a preguntar la madre -Porque en cierta forma Fernando tenМa razСn┘si despedМan a mi padre por mМ culpa iban a quedar muy decepcionados┘y tambiИn cuando se enterarАn de lo que habМa pasado┘el sСlo imaginar su reacciСn┘-DecМa Amanda √AdemАs┘quieren tanto a Fernando-  
-©Por eso te cortaste las venas?- PreguntС la madre y Amanda asintiС con la cabeza -Ese dМa┘cuando Fernando fue a verme┘volviС a pasar y ya no lo pude soportarlo-  
-©Y las drogas y la anorexia eran por eso-  
-No tengo anorexia┘simplemente no tenМa ganas de vivir y de todo, habМa perdido el apetito por completo y segЗn me dijo la doctora fue por la depresiСn y┘la drogas┘esas me ayudaban a olvidar┘a no sentir el dolor┘me olvidaba de todo┘-  
-La doctora nos dijo que┘dejaste las drogas sСlo por que ese chico te lo pidiС- Dijo la madre -Si┘- Dijo Amanda y rМo √SСlo lo hice por Ville por que yo no querМa dejarlas┘y le prometМ que lo harМa┘hasta ese dМa┘tenМa tanto miedo que lo Зnico que se me ocurriС fue inyectarme para olvidarme del miedo y del dolor y ser valiente┘y atreverme a matarme┘-  
Durante un largo rato Amanda estuvo hablando con sus padres, ella y su madre lloraban pero su padre seguМa con la misma expresiСn dura de siempre -Hija┘las cosas van a ser diferentes┘en cuanto salgas del hospital te juro que no volverАs a ver a Fernando y te daremos mАs libertad- Dijo la madre -©En serio?- PreguntС Amanda -Si- Dijo la madre acariciando su cabello -©PodrИ estudiar fotografМa?- Su padre hizo un gesto de molestia y bajo la mirada -Ya veremos- Dijo el padre -©Y aceptaran el hecho de que ame a Ville-  
Los padres de Amanda se quedaron callados y aunque Amanda volviС a preguntar no dijeron nada -Ya entendМ- Dijo Amanda -Creemos que Иl no es para ti- Dijo su madre -Y yo creo que la sesiСn terminС- Dijo Amanda muy molesta -©QuИ?- PreguntС el padre -Ya dije todo lo que tenМa que decirles, lo que Amber me dijo que hiciera. Creo que ya todo terminС- -Pero hija┘ ©EstАs aЗn molesta con nosotros-  
-No┘ya no siento odio ni rencor hacia ustedes- Dijo Amanda y sus padres sonrieron √Creo que ya no siento absolutamente nada por ustedes- Dijo y ante el desconcierto de sus padres estos no pudieron decir nada y salieron de ahМ, ellos se habМan quedado hablando con la doctora, su madre aЗn lloraba y Ville alcanzС a escuchar como su padre le decМa: ⌠Es por ese idiota, estА aferrada a Иl■ Ville los ignorС y entrС a ver a Amanda quien estaba mirando al techo sin decir nada -Y┘ ©CСmo estuvo?- PreguntС Ville y Amanda siguiС callada -©Todo estА bien-  
-Ya hablИ con ellos┘les contИ todo-  
-©Y quИ pasС-  
-Nada┘absolutamente nada-  
-©QuИ quieres decir con eso-  
-Solamente querМa escuchar un ⌠lo siento■┘era lo Зnico que querМa-  
-Tal vez estАn muy confundidos┘no creo que haya sido tan fАcil asimilarlo todo-  
-Siguen creyendo que no eres el indicado para mМ┘-  
-©Y tЗ que piensas-  
-Que te amo┘que es lo Зnico que importa┘-  
-©QuИ vas a hacer-  
-Quiero seguir contigo┘estar a tu lado para siempre┘es lo Зnico que quiero┘-  
-©Y tus padres-  
-No lo sИ┘no quiero regresar con ellos┘ni siquiera estoy segura de seguir queriИndolos-  
-Amanda, no digas eso-  
-Pero┘es la verdad-  
-Son tus padres-  
-Lo sИ┘pero ahora que hablИ con ellos ni siquiera lo sentМ┘hubo algunas caricias de mi madre que rechacИ┘pero nunca sentМ ese amor┘vМ llorar a mi madre pero no la veМa arrepentida┘ninguna expresiСn de apoyo┘seguМan diciendo lo mismo┘que lo hicieron por mi bien┘no escuchИ ningЗn ⌠lo sentimos■ o ⌠te amamos■┘- Ville la abrazС y entonces entrС la doctora Amber -©CСmo te sientes?- Le preguntС a Amanda -Simplemente me desahoguИ pero prАcticamente todo sigue igual┘-  
-Tus padres me dijeron lo que pasС-  
-Ah- Dijo Amanda y en ese momento Ville se levantС para salir pero la doctora lo impidiС -Ville, me gustarМa que te quedarАs- Le dijo √Amanda te necesita- Entonces Ville volviС a abrazar a Amanda -©QuИ sucediС-  
-Les dije todo┘como me sentМa┘el hecho de que siempre habМan controlado mi vida┘lo de Fernando┘las drogas y todo-  
-©Y quИ pasС-  
-Nada┘me dijeron que no volverМa a ver a Fernando, que tendrМa mАs libertad y que las cosas serМan diferentes-  
-©Y era eso lo que querМas escuchar-  
-MАs o menos-  
-©QuИ era lo que realmente querМas escuchar-  
-SСlo querМa un ⌠lo siento■┘pensИ que estarМan arrepentidos┘pero no fue asМ, por un momento pensИ que serМamos una verdadera familia pero no┘querМa simplemente una disculpa y un ⌠te amo■-  
-©Y no las hubo-  
-No- -©Aparte de eso esperabas algo mАs-  
-Usted lo sabe-  
-©QuИ mАs esperaban-  
-Lo sabe bien┘querМa que me dijeran que aceptaban a Ville, que me dejarМan ser feliz con Иl┘pero siguen creyendo que Ville no es el indicado para mМ- Dijo Amanda tratando de abrazar a Ville pero algunos tubos a los que estaba conectada se lo impedМan -En realidad yo tampoco esperaba estА respuesta- Dijo la doctora -Pero no me importa-  
-©AЗn sigues guardando ese rencor hacia tus padres-  
-Seguramente mis padres ya se lo dijeron┘ya no guardo odio ni rencor┘ya no siento nada por ellos-  
-©EstАs segura de lo que dices-  
-Cuando hablИ con ellos parecМa que simplemente hablaba con algЗn conocido, no sentМ amor ni cariЯo de su parte y tampoco yo sentМ nada por ellos-  
-Pero son tus padres-  
-No. El dМa que escuchИ de sus labios una disculpa y un ⌠te amo■ sincero volverАn a serlo-  
-©Ya lo has pensado bien-  
-Si- Dijo Amanda -Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy┘tal vez por un buen rato-  
-©Quiere decir que ya terminamos con esto-  
-©CСmo te sientes tЗ-  
-Siento que ya todo terminС┘ya sСlo quiero vivir mi vida- Dijo Amanda -Bien┘entonces ya es tu decisiСn- Dijo la doctora dirigiИndose a la puerta -Gracias- Dijo Amanda -TЗ hiciste todo el trabajo- Dijo la doctora y saliС

CONTINUARA 


	10. Y al final

Un par de dМas despuИs Ville habМa salido a comer algo y entonces entrС Karla -©QuИ haces aquМ?- PreguntС Amanda -Vine a disculparme-  
-©QuИ-  
-Me portИ muy mal contigo┘tЗ siempre fuiste buena conmigo y yo te trataba horrible-  
-Ah┘estА bien-  
-Entonces ©Me perdonas-  
-Si- Dijo Amanda -Mis padres dicen que no quieres volver a la casa-  
-No voy a regresar, me irИ a vivir con Ville-  
-©QuИ? ©EstАs segura de eso-  
-Segura-  
-Tu psicСloga hablС con ellos┘les dijo que deberМan ser mАs flexibles contigo, les dijo que Ville es un buen chico pero ellos aЗn no quieren entenderlo-  
-No me importa-  
-No pienses que lo digo por ser una mala persona ni mucho menos pero creo que┘estarМas mejor lejos de ellos-  
-Lo sИ-  
-Vinieron ayer ©verdad-  
-Si┘les dije que sino aceptaban a Ville me irМa a vivir con Иl y se fueron sin decir nada-  
-EstАn muy molestos- -Me imagino-  
-Entonces┘ ©No volverАs a verlos-  
-Ya se los dije; el dМa en que realmente me dejen vivir mi vida ese dМa volveremos a ser una familia-  
-Bueno, entonces┘yo me voy┘ ©volveremos a vernos-  
-Si tЗ quieres- Dijo Amanda sonriendo y Karla la abrazС -Te amo, hermanita- -Yo tambiИn te amo-  
Mientras tanto Ville regresaba al hospital cuando se encontrС con el doctor Summers que se acercС a Иl -QuerМa hablar contigo- Le dijo el doctor -©QuИ sucede-  
-Supe que los padres de Amanda se fueron asМ que supongo que ahora tЗ eres el Зnico responsable de ella ©No es asМ-  
-Si-  
-RevisИ a Amanda en la maЯana y ya estА mucho mejor┘los demАs doctores y yo creemos que ya podemos darla de alta, hoy arreglare los papeles para que pueda salir maЯana mismo-  
-Genial, Amanda se pondrА feliz- Dijo Ville y fue a verla, en ese momento iba saliendo Karla -Ville, hola- Lo saludС Karla -Hola ©CСmo estАs-  
-Bien, vine a ver a mi hermana-  
-©Arreglaron sus problemas-  
-Si, ya todo estА mejor. Bueno, te veo despuИs- Dijo Karla y se fue entonces Ville entrС a la habitaciСn -Me alegra que ya se hayan alegrado las cosas entre ustedes- Dijo Ville -©Mis padres ya no estАn afuera-  
-Creo que ya se fueron-  
-Ah- Dijo Amanda -©Todo estА bien-  
-©Me amas-  
-No sИ por que lo preguntas si lo sabes bien, te amo con todo mМ ser-  
-Quiero salir de aquМ, ya estoy harta de este lugar; quiero irme de aquМ, por favor- SuplicС Amanda, Ville estaba apunto de darle la noticia de que maЯana saldrМa pero se le ocurriС algo mejor -DuИrmete- Le dijo Ville -©QuИ? Pero si no tengo sueЯo-  
-Te tengo una sorpresa pero serА hasta que despiertes-  
-©Me sacarАs de aquМ?- PreguntС Amanda emocionada -Es una sorpresa que te darИ hasta que despiertes, duИrmete y cuando despiertes sabrАs cual es la sorpresa-  
-Pero no tengo sueЯo-  
-Claro que si- Dijo Ville acariciando su cabello √Cierra tus ojos- Dijo Ville y ella obedeciС

Un rato despuИs Amanda ya se habМa quedado dormida, entonces Ville saliС a buscar al doctor, le explicС que se llevarМa a Amanda -Pero, aЗn hay cosas por arreglar- Dijo el mИdico -Hoy mismo saldrА de aquМ- Dijo Ville DespuИs de discutir un largo rato, Ville obtuvo que dejaran salir a Amanda del hospital, no quiso que nadie le ayudara; simplemente quitС de sus brazos las mangueras y todas las cosas que tenМa conectadas, luego la cubriС cuidadosamente con su saco y la sacС de ahМ.  
Cuando Amanda despertС creyС que era un sueЯo, estaba en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba; en aquel bosque solitario en el que sСlo habМa Аrboles; se levantС y mirС a Ville, ambos sonreМan -Sorpresa- Dijo Ville -Te amo-  
-Yo a ti- Dijo Ville y se besaron, ahМ permanecieron toda la tarde; Ville inclusive habМa comprado comida y ahМ habМan estado los dos hasta que llegС la noche, los dos estaban acostados en el suelo, Ville abrazaba tiernamente a Amanda que se aferraba a su pecho -QuedИmonos aquМ para siempre- Dijo Ville y Amanda solo sonrМo -©QuИ te parece mi idea-  
-Donde estИs tЗ yo estarИ bien- ContestС Amanda y los dos chicos permanecieron ahМ, estaba muy oscuro y no habМa mАs luz que la de las estrellas, al final decidieron regresar a casa.  
Cuando entraron Amanda suspirС, estaba muy feliz, abrazС fuertemente a Ville y besС su mejilla -Gracias, gracias- DecМa Amanda besando su mejilla, luego besС sus labios -Wow, ©Y eso por quИ fue?- PreguntС Ville -Por darle sentido a mi vida-  
-Entonces yo tambiИn tendrМa que agradecИrtelo- Dijo Ville y la besС -©Quieres algo de beber?- Entonces Ville abriС su refrigerador y notС que sСlo quedaba una cerveza, entonces se la dio a Amanda -CompartАmosla- Dijo Amanda dАndole un trago, luego miraron la televisiСn hasta altas horas de la maЯana, entonces Ville cargС a Amanda y la recostС en la cama cubriИndola con las cobijas -Duerme bien- Dijo Ville besАndola y luego se fue -©A dСnde vas?- Le gritС a Amanda -A dormir en el sillСn- Dijo Ville -©QuИ? ©Me vas a dejar sola?- PreguntС Amanda y en ese momento regresС Ville -©QuИ dices-  
-QuИdate conmigo- Le dijo Amanda tiernamente -©Segura-  
-Si- Dijo Amanda, Ville ya se habМa cambiado y sСlo traМa un pantalСn negro como pijama, se recostС en la cama y mirС a Amanda que le estaba sonriendo, ahМ estaba por fin se habМa hecho su sueЯo realidad, cerrС los ojos y en ese momento sintiС como Amanda lo abrazaba y se sintiС feliz, era el momento mАs maravilloso de su vida, sentМa latir su corazСn, dormМa en sus brazos. Se quedС profundamente dormido y┘por primera vez┘habМa dormido bien esa noche, no habМa tenido ninguna pesadilla, al contrario, no recordaba lo que habМa soЯado pero sabМa que habМa sido un sueЯo muy hermoso y Amanda se sintiС completamente feliz ⌠Ahora podrИ despertar en tus brazos para siempre┘■

Meses despuИs, en el estudio:

It's poetry carved in flesh It's beautiful hell with us To be deadly sin we confess Tears of joy fill our eyes We are saved with its bigotries My out there prophecies of doom

My heart's a graveyard baby And to evil we make love On our passion's killing floor In my arms you won't sleep safely And of lust we are reborn On our passion's killing floor

At first kiss the seas Of hatred are sewn Back into darkness we flee To tear our hearts out We are saved where all fates fail The lies inside of our tomb

My heart's a graveyard baby And to evil we make love On our passion's killing floor In my arms you won't sleep safely And of lust we are reborn On our passion's killing floor

[Instrumental

My heart's a graveyard baby And to evil we make love On our passion's killing floor In my arms you won't sleep safely And of lust we are reborn On our passion's killing floor

My heart's a graveyard baby (My heart's a graveyard baby)  
And to evil we make love On our passion's killing floor In my arms you won't sleep safely (In my arms you won't sleep safely)  
And of lust we are reborn On our passion's killing floor

Cuando la canciСn terminС se escuchС un aplauso en la puerta √Estuvo maravilloso- Dijo una chica vestida con una ajustada blusa blanca, minifalda y tacones; todos los chicos la miraron y Ville sonriС, entonces Bryan se acercС y abrazС a la chica -Amanda, ║Que gusto verte por aquМ!- Dijo Bryan y Ville se acercС rАpidamente -Bryan┘- DecМa Ville un poco molesto quitando el brazo de Bryan del hombro de Amanda, luego se acercС a ella y la tomС por la cintura √Estas hermosa hoy- Le dijo Ville y la besС -Te tengo una buena noticia- Dijo la chica sonriendo -©En serio? ©De quИ se trata-  
-║Me aceptaron en la escuela de fotografМa!- Dijo la chica emocionada y Ville la abrazС -Me da tanto gusto por ti, al fin vas a lograr tu sueЯo-  
-No, mi sueЯo lo logrИ desde hace mucho- Dijo la chica mirando a Ville √TЗ- Los dos se besaron y Bryan tosiС como gesto de incomodidad -Hey chicos, despuИs. No es el momento- Bromeaba Bryan -Yo tambiИn te tengo una sorpresa- Le dijo Ville a Amanda -©De quИ se trata?- SonriС emocionada -Cuando acabe el ensayo te la darИ- Dijo Ville

Horas despuИs los dos chicos se encontraban caminando por la ciudad, entonces Ville se detuvo y besС a Amanda recargАndola en la pared de una hermosa casa, tomС sus dos manos y la mirС

-Amanda┘┘.-

FIN

Bueno y aquМ termina estА historia, Anneliese666 espero que e haya gustado y de nuevo te agradezco infinitamente por leer estА historia.  
Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, sСlo que me encantС escribir estА historia y es la primera que terminС, ojala y les agrade a las personas que la lean.  
Ahora si me despido, gracias por todo, de nuevo gracias especialmente a Anneliese666 por seguirme hasta el final con esto.  
Habda Ivanov 


End file.
